Von Hellfire Academy
by Dray-kun
Summary: Who are the new Malfoys? Where did they come from? Why is one of them so obsessed over Theo? What's with the aura of secrecy surrounding them? And who the hell is Corbin? AU, OOC, Mpreg, nonmagic, OCTN, DMHP, BZOC, OCOC, SBRL
1. New School

**Sin:** For the love of Harpies! I can't get a break from you! (Glares at Dray)

**Dray:** Hello, everyone. (Smiles, ignoring Sin) This is another Sin story and also a Lucas story too. You'll find out who that is in a little while.

**Lucas: **I'm--(Gets his mouth covered by Dray's hand)

**Dray: **Hush puppy! Anyway! This is slash, obviously so no homophobes and flamers! The OCs are mine but none of the Harry Potter cast are mine so don't sue me!

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared in front of the vast, prestigious building in front of them while the two owners thought different things.

One was thinking, _Bloody hell. A new school…_

The other was thinking, _Yay! A new school!_

The older boy sighed a little while the younger smiled cheerfully before they walked into the building where it was beautifully decorated with crown molding and all that shite. They walked over to the main office where some attendance women were chatting away about them.

"Oh! I heard they were home schooled."

"Why were they home schooled? They're different ages."

"What? I thought they were transferring from a Japanese school."

"But their names aren't Japanese. Why would they go to a Japanese school in the first place?"

The sixteen-year old boy stood near the desk while the fourteen-year old watched the women with curiosity in his blue-green orbs. The women talked some more before the taller boy cleared his throat, causing them to jump in surprise but also gaining their attention.

One of the women smiled sheepishly as she said, "Oh! Sorry, dears. Um, how can I help you?"

The tall teenager smiled, charmingly that made the women blush before he replied, "I am one of the new transfer students, Sinclair Malfoy and this is my younger brother, Lucas. We're here to retrieve our schedules and hand in our information forms."

"Oh! Of course, dear." The woman took the tan envelopes that held most of the two boys' personal information before she handed them their class schedules.

Sin held his charming smile as he thanked the woman while the younger of the two, Lucas, jumped up and smiled cheerfully. "Thank you, miss!" The two brothers left the office and the women began to gossip.

"Oh! That little boy is so cute! I wonder how old he is!"

"And that young man! Woo! He took my breath away! If only he was older!" The women sighed, dreamily before they talked more about the two interesting new students.

* * *

Blue-black bangs hung in front of sapphire orbs that held silver in them before the young man took a deep breath and walked into the classroom of his first period with impressive mock-confidence. He saw groups of students together in their own little cliques spread out among the room, making him wonder if he'll ever fit into any of them. 

"SINNY!" The two-toned eyed man turned around just as someone tackled/hugged him but thankfully for his martial arts training, he stayed on his feet despite the sudden attack.

"Pol?" (Pronounced Paul) Sin met into lively blue eyes with brown hair framing the face.

Pollux or Pol smiled in joy as he answered, "Yup! What are you doing here?"

"I just transferred here, love." The brunette smirked, running his fingertips over Sin's smooth but rough-looking handsome face.

"I'm glad. I need my big strong soldier here to protect me and defend my honour." The two teens leaned their faces close to each other, knowing full well that people were staring at them in curiosity and suspense. When they were about a centimeter away from their lips actually touching, they turned to the others with a 'What are you looking at' expression.

The girls sighed dramatically and 'aww'ed when they didn't get to see the two extremely attractive boys kiss while some of the male students glared at them in disgust and the rest flushed a little in embarrassment.

Pollux grinned at his ex-boyfriend who smirked in return. The brunette whispered into the blunette's ear "It's great having you around again."

Sin just smirked as he nodded before the door opened with a sudden bang gaining all of the students' attention.

* * *

Lucas looked at the door like it was going to bite his hand off if he touched it. The blonde boy's hand shook before he timidly touched the handle and grasped it. He took a deep breath and let it out and walked into the room. He saw that the classroom looked somewhat similar back to the ones in Japan but the atmosphere was different. He swallowed as he decided to take a seat at a random desk. 

Just as Lucas began to relax a little, a bigger boy shoved him out of the seat making the blonde fall onto ground with his arse making first contact.

"Ow!" He looked up to see a group of boys glaring and smirking at him in superiority.

"Watch where you're sitting, you little cunt! This is my desk! So bugger off, you bloody wanker!"

The blonde wasn't used to the sudden hatred and hostility causing him to tear up in confusion, sadness, and hurt. The other boys saw that he was about to cry and began to laugh at the new boy who they chose as their newest target/victim.

"What a bloody poof! He's crying just because we said a few little words!" The cold-hearted boys laughed their arses off while Lucas tried to fight back the tears.

"Why do you have to slag off on the new kid, Washington? Too tired to wank off?" They all turned to see a fourteen-year old boy with long black hair and gold eyes.

"Just piss off, Lupin! Just because you're a poof as well doesn't mean you have to stick up for this prat!"

The black haired boy walked up to Lucas and helped him up before he returned to glare at the class bully. "You better watch your back, Washington. He may have people in high places that will beat you into a pathetic bloody pulp."

The group of bullies just glared at the normally quiet boy before they went to their seats. Lucas looked at his savior in gratitude and smiled in happiness.

"Thanks, Castor! You really saved me!"

Castor Lupin smiled warmly as he replied, "It's no problem. But I don't understand why you let people do that to you. You are Sin-the-martial-arts-champ's younger brother. Surely, you must have learned how to defend yourself."

The blonde blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Well…He did teach me but…I don't believe in violence, I'm a pacifist."

Castor sighed but knew the blonde well. He smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. "All right but when it starts getting out of control, I'm telling Sin." Before the blonde could protest, the door opened getting everyone's attention.

* * *

**Dray:** It's kinda short but that's what happens during the introduction thingy but I swear it will be good when I add more chapters! And I will explain the last name part later.

**Sin:** I'm going to kill those little punks!

**Dray: **You will later. Don't worry. (Smiles) Reviews please! There will be major drama and angst later but that won't be for a few more chapters or whatever. Thanks!


	2. Two Professors and a Walrus

**Dray:** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

**Sin:** When can I beat up those little punks?

**Dray: **(Hisses) Not now. (Clears throat) Ahem. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sin saw a familiar man walk into the classroom and groaned inwardly when he recognized him. Pollux grinned next to him before pulling him into a seat next to his just as the professor stood in front of them. The man didn't look like a real professor since he was wearing dark blue jeans, black leather boots, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked really out of place since the students wore the traditional uniform of dark gray dress pants for the boys, a gray and blue plaid skirt for the girls, a white dress shirt, a blue and gray striped necktie for the boys, a blue and gray bow for the girls, a navy blazer with the school crest, and a pair of black leather dress shoes. 

Long black hair framed the man's face where his piercing blue eyes gazed at the students in front of him before a grin broke out. "Good morning, class! Since we have a new student amongst our mist, I am Professor Sirius Black! But I'm not sirius!"

Sin raised an eyebrow at the lame joke but some students laughed either because they were suck-ups or easily amused idiots like Pollux. The blunette couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that he'll have his best friend around with him in the new school. That's when he just realized that he didn't take a good look at the other students but was stopped when Sirius began to go on about King Arthur.

* * *

Lucas almost jumped in joy when he realized who his new English teacher was but settled for a grin instead. The blonde ran over to his new professor who smiled back warmly. The short fourteen-year old grinned, hugging the man who hugged back. 

"It's nice seeing you too, Lucas." Lucas looked up into amber eyes and smiled cheekily.

"Uncle Remy! I've missed you so much!"

Remus Lupin smiled, patting the boy's head like a puppy. "I've missed you too but we'll catch up later. Right now, we have class."

The boy blushed deeply as he said, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll talk to you later!" Remus chuckled as he watched the boy run over to a seat next to Castor's. He smiled and began his lesson on Greek literature.

* * *

The two brothers had been taken out of their fourth period class for a 'brief' medical examination that lasted through the whole period because there were missing information on their medical records. By the time they were finished, it was time for lunch so the brothers walked toward the cafeteria together while the blonde talked about random things that happened to him minus the bully attacks. Sin just smiled at his little brother as he talked but stopped when he spotted a group of boys surrounding something. 

"Stay here, Luke." Lucas nodded, watching with curiosity as his older brother walked up to the group of boys.

Sin stalked up to the burly boys who were apparently picking on some kid by shoving him around. He grabbed one of the boy's shoulders who he assumed was the leader and spun him around to face him. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

The blunette smirked when the obese boy's eyes flashed in surprise and anger. "Sod off, you bloody Jap!"

The clearly Caucasian and athletic boy raised an eyebrow as he said, "I'm not Japanese. I think you need glasses."

The fat boy was angered and tried to throw a punch at Sin but the taller boy caught the fist and twisted the flabby arm behind his back, shoving him against the wall. Sin smirked, pushing the boy into the wall more while the boy's lackeys just stared at them. "You better watch yourself, walrus or I won't go easy next time."

Sin released him with a smirk on his face. The bully looked bewildered like he had seen a ghost for a second before he ran off with his minions running after him. The blunette smirked at their retreating backs before he turned to look at the kid he saved. Sin was shocked to see who it was as his skin turned pale and his eyes went wide. "Corbin..."

Lucas saw that his elder brother turn pale from shock making him wonder what could possibly shock the brave teenager. The blonde trained his line of sight to see a boy with dark shoulder length hair and golden brown eyes. The twelve-year-old-looking-boy gasped when he saw the other boy's face and fall on his arse in surprise. "Corbin?"

The brunette's eye twitched at being stared at and thought the tall, dark, and handsome teen insulted him under his breath. "What did you just call me!? And what the bloody hell are you staring at!? I could've taken them by myself! I didn't need your help!"

Sin snapped out of it when the boy he saved started screaming at him. _It's just a coincidence. It can't be him... _He smirked down at the smaller boy as he said casually not bothering to answer the brunette's questions "Well, I was bored so I thought I would rescue some random damsel in distress."

The boy glared up at him as he exclaimed, "I am not a damsel! And I didn't need your help!"

"It sure looked like you did."

The brunette growled in frustration as he shoved the stronger boy out of the way as he yelled, "Whatever! Just stay away from me!"

"Oy! Don't I at least get milady's name?"

"Piss off, git!" Sin watched the boy walk away down the hall wondering why he had such a nasty temper.

"Sin! That boy looked just like Corbin!" The blunette looked down at the blonde and smiled sadly, his blue eyes darkening a little.

"Yeah. He did." The older teen shook his head like he was shaking something off. "Come on, Totochan. (Little brother) Let's get some lunch."

"Hai!" (Yes)

The two brothers walked down the hall the same way the Corbin-look-alike went and saw the entrance to the cafeteria down the hallway. When they entered the room, they saw that everyone was in their own little groups. The nerds were with the nerds. The jocks were with the jocks. The junkies were with the junkies. And so on.

"Oy! Sin! Lucas! Over here!" The two saw their best friends sitting at a table near a wall and walked over. Lucas smiled happily as he sat next to Castor and shared their lunches together. Sin sat next to Pollux who was sitting in front of Castor and grinning like an idiot.

"Shite. What did you do this time?"

The brunette smiled innocently but with a glint in his eyes and answered, "Oh, nothing."

Sin leaned his face close to his best friend's, running his fingertips over his cheek. "You will include me in on your next plan, won't you?"

Pollux smirked as he placed his hand over Sin's. "Of course, you are my partner in so many ways."

The two pranksters smirked at each other, moving closer until someone slammed their hands onto the table startling Lucas and gaining the other three boys' attention. They turned to look at the end of their table that wasn't against the wall and met into silver orbs that were glaring at them.

Sin smirked at the newcomer and greeted with "Hello, Little Dragon."

The silver eyed blonde growled, hissing, "Stop calling me that! And what are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in Japan! Not England!"

The blunette put on an expression of mock-hurt as he said, "But...Little Dragon, you don't want me here?" Pollux held Sin who was fake-sniffling against his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes at the lover act between the two ex's, wondering how they could still act like that even though they've been broken up for months. "Why are you here?"

"Got kicked out of my old school. And I took Lucas down with me."

At the mention of his name, Lucas ran up to Draco and hugged him. "Draco-juukei."

"Juukei?" The older blonde hugged back with a confused expression.

Sin smirked as he answered, "It means older cousin."

The blonde blushed faintly as he said, "Oh..."

The older cousin smirked, motioning to the seat in front of him. "Have a seat, Little Dragon. We have oh so much to talk about."

* * *

**Dray: **Thanks for reading! Now, please, review! I would really appreciate it! Got any suggestions or ideas, then leave it in a review or message me! Thanks!

**Sin:** Can anyone guess who the walrus was?

**Dray:** Lol. Review please!


	3. A New Life

**Dray:** Okay! First and foremost! This is in no way connected to Hint of Sin! I just want to make that clear to anyone who's reading! This was totally my idea that I thought of when I was bored in class!

**Sin:** Your boyfriend helped.

**Dray:**...OKAY! IT WAS MINE AND MY BOYFRIEND'S IDEA!! Okay!? Okay! Oh! And I have to thank **Harpy Wings** for giving me some ideas on twists and stuff. Lol. Harry will be mentioned and appear in this chapter.

* * *

Sin and Pollux grinned at each other when they found out who Draco has a crush on. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Very."

The Ice Prince of Von Hellfire Academy blanched when he saw the glint in Sin and Pollux's eyes, making him wish he never said anything or even knew them. Lucas turned to Castor who was reading a book next to him, looking very uninterested.

"Castor, who's Harry Potter?"

The young mature teen answered, "He's the boy with the messy black hair, green eyes, and round glasses. He's sitting on the other side of the room with a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger, a redheaded girl named Ginny Weasley, and a redheaded boy named Ron Weasley."

Lucas stood up from his seat, trying to see over the heads of the other students but failed so he decided to climb onto the wooden table to get a better view. He scanned around the vast room before spotting the group of four his best friend described. "I see them! I--AH!!!"

Sin grabbed his little brother off the table before the boy could fall off and crack his skull open. Lucas pouted up at his big brother who smiled at him. "Lucky, you're not that lucky. You could fall off and break your skull open, losing your brain in the process." Lucas' eyes went wide like saucers, clutching onto the top of his head as he made a little 'eep' sound. Pollux and Draco laughed at the cuteness the fourteen-year old possessed while Castor just smiled.

Sin hugged the boy before they sat back down at the table. Pollux looked over at his old friend who he rarely hung out with before Sin came back into their lives. "So, Draco. Why aren't Nott and Zabini looking for you?"

The blonde rolled his silver eyes as he answered, "They have their own lives."

"Really? With the way they always hang around you, you would never know." Draco glared at Pollux who was grinning at him. Sin shook his head, smiling glad to be back with his cousin, best friend, and best friend's little brother.

"Draco, why are you sitting with the freaks?"

They all turned to see an Italian boy with jet black hair and brown eyes with the Corbin-look-alike. Sin's eyes widened slightly when he realized that his cousin knew the damsel that looked like Corbin. The two cousins looked at each other for a moment, Sin's eyes asking 'You know them?' and Draco's eyes saying 'Sorry, Sin.'

Draco turned to his two best friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. "I just wanted to make sure Black didn't corrupt my cousins."

Blaise and Theo looked at the blonde, confused before they spotted the two new students. Blaise saw the younger new student and the first thought that popped into his head was _Bloody hell, he's cute._ Theo's eyes widened when he saw the blunette and glared at him.

"I can't believe you're Draco's cousin! You better not hang around us, you bastard!"

The rest of the boys turned to Sin, wondering how Theo knew him already and why he was so angry with him. Sin just smirked as he said, "I don't believe that's up to you, milady. You need a knight to protect you from those brutes."

Draco looked at his feminine-looking friends with concern. "Brutes? What brutes? If it was Dursley and his gang again..."

Theo glared at Sin for making his friend worry about him before he reassured the blonde that he was fine. Draco didn't look convinced but he let it slide and told his friends to sit with them. Theo was about to protest but saw Blaise sit down next to Lucas and strike up a conversation with him. He frowned, sitting next to his Italian friend and hissed in his ear "Traitor."

Blaise just smirked at him before returning to Lucas who was explaining what anime was for the Italian Brit. Theo talked with Draco since he didn't like Sin that much while Pollux and Castor planned for their weekend. Sin felt left out so he slipped away from them and went to go meet his cousin's crush without anyone noticing.

Sin walked over to the group of four and stood by their table. The emerald eyed boy spotted him and looked at him, causing Sin to smile at him. "I'm Sin, I'm new to the school. May I sit with you?"

The redheaded boy didn't look like he trusted him but his sister, seeing how attractive the new boy was, smiled and said, "Sure! I'm Ginny, this is Hermione, my brother, Ron, and this is Harry."

Sin smiled charmingly, making the two girls blush and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you." The two girls began to question him about his past and what he liked about their school and all that while the other two boys were suspicious of him.

* * *

Pollux was arguing with his little brother when he noticed Sin was missing from their little group. "Uh, guys. Where's Sin?" 

Lucas began to worry and freak out as he started ranting "Oh, no! What if he's hurt!? Maybe someone took him! Or...or he wandered off and those bullies got to him! He could be anywhere! He could be lying on the floor, bleeding to death! Or...He could be dead!" The overly emotional boy began to cry when he thought of his only brother dead in a deserted hall.

Theo and Blaise stared at the sensitive boy who they just met and felt something in them stir. Theo felt like he wanted to help the boy and protect him like a brother while Blaise felt something else, entirely. The Italian wanted to take of the boy, love him, and just be with him like a lover.

Draco saw the looks on his best friends' faces and smirked, knowing that Lucas could bring out the protectiveness out of anyone. "Don't worry, Luke. I'm sure Sin's fine. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." The younger blonde sniffled, looking up at his cousin with wide, trusting eyes that almost made Draco go 'aww' out loud.

"Okay..."

Pollux grinned at the adorable boy as he mused, "He's too cute." The others agreed but Lucas was too busy worrying about his big brother to hear what they were saying about him.

"You better not be talking about my brother." They all turned to see Sin who was standing with Harry who looked slightly amused. Pollux smirked seeing this as the perfect opportunity to piss off the dragon.

He got up from his seat, making his way over to his godbrother and got into the black haired boy's personal space. Pollux brought up his hand and caressed the shorter boy's face as he complimented, "Harry, you've gotten a lot sexier. Especially with that just shagged look you have. Looks like you could go up for one." He grinned suggestively at the emerald eyed boy who was getting uncomfortable.

Sin raised his eyebrow, smirking when he saw Draco glaring at Pollux almost growling at him like a predator facing an enemy. The blunette saw that Harry was very uncomfortable with Pollux so close to him and touching him making say, "Pol, leave Harry alone. I'm sure he's still tired from your previous activities."

"Sin!" Pollux and Sin laughed and just smiled at Harry while Draco glared at them knowing that they were trying to hook him and Harry up in their own 'special' way. Draco knew that Blaise and Theo will be trying to help as well very soon. Von Hellfire Academy will be a lot more interesting now that Sin and Lucas have joined.

* * *

Blond hair flown in front of silver orbs as Draco's head collided with the wall that he was shoved against. The blonde winced and looked up into pale blue eyes, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked into the ice cold sapphire orbs.

"Why didn't you warn me before I came here?"

"Because I didn't know that you were coming here until today. It's too late now. You're already here. You'll just have to suck it up and be a man."

Sin glared at his cousin before he sighed, letting him go and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. "I never thought this was possible...Not in a million years..."

Draco looked sadly at his cousin and said, "Just be his friend. Nothing more." Sin nodded sadly but listened to the blonde, thinking that just being friends with Theo will work. That no one would get hurt if they were just friends.

* * *

**Dray:** Well, that was some humour and drama. I guess I can say Sin is a very complex character. Lol.

**Sin:** Are you laughing at my pain!?

**Dray: **Uh...No? (Gets tackled down by Sin) AH!!!

**Lucas: **(Blinks as Dray and Sin fights before smiling, cutely, at the audience) Thank you for reading! And please, review and tell Dray-kun what you thought! Thank you! (Waves) Have a nice day or evening! Bye!


	4. Yule Ball

**Dray:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I'll skip a couple of months since Lucas and Sin arrived at the academy. I'm sure most of you know why I put Malfoy as their last name judging by the name of the school. Lol.

**Sin:** It's pretty obvious.

**Lucas:** Really? What's obvious?

**Sin: **You're lucky that you're cute or else, I'll be getting worried.

**Lucas:** (Smiles adorably) That's why you call me Lucky! (Tilts his head) What would you be worried about?

**Dray:** (Smiles, sweatdrops) Anyway! Let's continue with the story, shall we?

* * *

A couple of months had gone by with Sin trying to act friendly towards everyone especially one boy who seemed to hate his entire existence. Unknown to Sin, the boy actually liked him back and wanted Sin to make the first moves to being more than just friends but he was disappointed to see that Sin seemed to be oblivious to all his hints so he decided to take things into his own hand. And what better way to get your love interest's attention? Make them jealous, of course! With the Yule Ball coming up, it was the perfect opportunity.

* * *

The group of eight boys all sat at the bleachers that overlooked the football (soccer) field where the team was practicing. It was Theo's idea to sit there after their classes. They were all into their own conversations though. Draco was talking to Blaise about something that scared the Italian and made him blush. Theo was talking with Castor about literature while Pollux was talking with Lucas about anime.

Sin smirked at Harry as he asked, "Has Little Dragon asked you out for the Yule Ball, yet?"

Harry blushed, looking over at Draco from underneath his bangs. "No...Do you think he will?"

"Of course, Harry. You two are perfect for each other. And if he doesn't ask you soon I may have to persuade him." The glint in the blue eyes made Harry worry a little and was about to say something but got interrupted by his godbrother, Pollux.

"I so want pictures of you and Dragon when you get together."

Harry rolled his eyes at the perverted grin the slightly older boy had on his face before he smirked innocently. "Sin, have you asked Theo out yet?" He really wanted Sin to be with Theo since he knew how Theo felt about the new student.

The blunette felt a heavy feeling in his heart, looking at Theo who was engaged in a heated discussion with Castor. "No. We're just friends. It'll be too weird for us to go to a dance together."

Pollux caught the small hint of sadness in his friend's voice and eyes and decided to say, "Besides, Theo has one real nasty temper. It's a real turn off."

Just then, Theo decided to join in on their conversation sitting next to Harry. "What's a real turn off?"

Pollux thought up of something quickly and answered, "Hairy, fat people." Sin raised an eyebrow at the reply while Pollux just gives him a smile.

Theo rolled his honey colored eyes, wondering why Harry would engage in an idiotic discussion about turn offs. "Wonderful."

"It's not wonderful at all! Fat, hairy people need to get surgery so they can get shagged!"

"Not everything has to do with shagging, Black."

Pollux looked shocked like a child finding out that Santa Claus didn't exist. "WHAT! EVERYTHING HAS TO DO WITH SHAGGING!" He turned to Sin, caressing his cheek lovingly with a smile on his face. "Isn't that right, love?"

Sin got into his role of being Pollux's boyfriend, smiling warmly back at his best friend. "Of course, baby. How else are we supposed to get to know each other?"

Theo rolled his eyes, trying to hide his jealousy but everyone excluding Sin and Lucas saw it. Castor shook his head at his idiotic brother who was trying to anger Theo by cuddling with Sin. "Theo, are you going to the Ball?"

"I hate dances. It's a day where girls dress up and act like sluts and guys get laid." Theo sighed dramatically as he continued, "But sadly, I'm going. I got asked."

Sin felt a slight pain in his stomach that came from jealousy as he asked, calmly. "By who?"

"Dean Thomas."

Lucas piped up "He's that football player!" Sin patted his brother on the head like an adorable puppy with a smile. "Yes, yes he is." The model of innocence and cuteness beamed up in pride causing everyone to smile at him.

Harry focused on his friend as he said, "You didn't tell me that you got asked out by Dean."

Theo shrugged, answering, "He asked me out today." Sin was part of the football team but didn't feel like practicing that day so he planned to kick a football into Dean's crotch the next time they had practice together.

Harry saw the hint of jealousy in Sin's eyes and asked Theo "Do you like him?"

"Well, he's not THAT bad looking..."

Lucas tilted his head in confusion, tapping his finger on his chin as he thought out loud "But I thought Dean Thomas liked Seamus Finnegan."

Theo shrugged once more as he said, "He's probably just using me to get him jealous."

Pollux sighed dramatically as he stated, "It's the only way to get what you want."

Harry saw the look of agreement that passed in Theo's expression, finally understanding why he agreed to go to the dance with Dean when he liked Sin. "But it isn't honorable."

Lucas nodded enthusiastically and said, "Hai! I agree with Harry-chan! It's not nice to hurt other people's feelings!"

Theo didn't look affected as he replied, "It's not my problem."

Pollux exclaimed, "Exactly!" causing his brother to shake his head and direct his attention toward Draco and Blaise who has been silent during their conversation. "What about you two? Are you going as well?"

Blaise looked over at his secret crush as he said, "I was thinking about it..."

Lucas smiled adorably, clueless to the look he received from his own crush. "We should all go together!"

Draco nodded in agreement, looking over at Harry. "I guess that's okay..."

"Yay!" Lucas was overjoyed by the agreement causing Sin to smile, shaking his head and ruffle the blond locks. "You're too cute, Lucky."

Lucas giggled, smiling up at Sin as Blaise agreed. "Yeah, you are."

Sin's eyes shot at the Italian with a 'Are you hitting on my baby brother' look that followed by 'If you are, you are SO dead!' look. Blaise became nervous by the over protective brother while Sin grabbed Lucas and made him sit next to him with a strong arm wrapped around the boy, protectively.

Harry decided to save Blaise and say, "We should all meet at the Entrance Hall."

Theo asked, "So, I'll bring Dean?"

Sin answered casually "Of course, Theo." Harry glared at Theo who was oblivious to Sin's feelings for him.

Theo got up as he announced, "I have to go. Dean's done with practice. I'll see you guys later." He left with Castor following behind him until they got out of earshot of the others.

"Theo, may I have a word with you?" Theo turned around to see Castor standing behind him and shrugged. "Sure."

Castor looked into the older boy's eyes asking, "Do you have feelings for Sin?"

Theo was slightly surprised by the question and answered, "What? No, we're just friends." When the younger boy looked convinced, he continued, "Sin's a jerk at the best of times. He's always flirting with everyone around him. Who would want to be with someone like that! I mean it's really bad and...It's just ridiculous. Sin and I are only friends. It'll just be too weird. And besides, we have nothing in common."

"That's because you don't know the real Sin."

Theo shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're just friends. Nothing more."

Castor frowned at the stubbornness of the older boy. "Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"Hurt him? Hurt him how? It's not like we're dating or that I want to."

"Just don't hurt him, all right?"

Theo was confused as he said, "I'm not going to hurt him."

Castor nodded, muttering under his breath "Corbin said that too..."

"What?"

Castor shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go. I'll see you later at dinner." Theo watched as the boy left quickly back toward their group as he said to himself "Weird..."

* * *

It was the day of the Yule Ball and everyone was excited. Well, almost everyone. Sin, Pollux, Castor, Lucas, Blaise, Draco, and Harry were all waiting for Theo to arrive with his date. 

Draco wore a black and gray tuxedo which Harry found sexy on the blonde while Harry wore a black and green tux that brought out the green in his eyes, almost making Draco drool since the tux clung to all the right places.

Pollux wore a tan suit without a tie while Castor wore black dress pants, a dark red dress shirt, and a red tie.

Blaise wore a brown suit with a black dress shirt that made Lucas think he was handsome and made the blonde boy blush while Lucas wore black dress pants, a dark pink dress shirt and a red tie with his long golden blond hair in a braid that made Blaise think he was beautiful. The Italian's thought almost got him killed though when Sin saw the look on his face.

Sin had gone simple wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt that was had the first couple of buttons undone, showing some of his tan skin and a black sports jacket.

Theo walked over to them, simply wearing brown dress pants and a white dress shirt. Dean had wore a black and white suit that made him look like a waiter. Theo saw that Sin looked highly attractive in his suit and had to fight the blush that crept onto his face.

Seeing that everyone finally arrived, Sin led all of them into the main hall that was given the nickname of the Great Hall for it's vastness. Sin nudged his cousin, signaling to him to ask Harry to dance before anyone else could. Draco glared at Sin but did what he was signaled to do and was overjoyed when Harry blushed and nodded. The hopeful couple went off to dance while Pollux went searching for attractive people he could dance with.

Dean had spotted Seamus and had gotten Theo to go dance near him to make the Irish teen jealous.

Blaise stood next to his crush, almost fidgeting under the intense and watchful gaze of one Sinclair Malfoy. Lucas took Blaise's hand with his small one, smiling up into chocolate brown orbs. "Come on, Blaise-chan! Let's go dance!" Before Blaise could say anything, the energetic boy dragged him into the crowd.

Sin frowned and gave Castor a look. The young boy knew the look meant "Go make sure Zabini doesn't try anything to my baby brother" so Castor went off into the crowd to play bodyguard leaving Sin by himself. The blunette watched as Theo danced with the football player and felt the pain in his stomach again.

_I can't keep doing this...But I have to...It's the only way_...Sin spent some time watching his angel dance with another before he couldn't take it anymore. His stomach felt like it was burning from the inside out. He gritted his teeth in pain, walking quickly out of the hall since he had to keep his image before he broke out into a sprint when he made sure that no one was around. He had to get to the bathroom before he collapsed from the excruciating pain and before anyone found out about his secret.

* * *

Theo was pissed, no, livid when he saw his plan fail. He had seen Sin run out of the hall thinking that he actually succeeded in making the blunette jealous but some time later, he returned and danced with over TWENTY girls and boys. Theo was even more pissed when he saw that Dean's plan worked and he was dancing with Seamus. He couldn't take in the nauseating sight anymore and went to his dorm room. 

Once he was in his private room, he began to release his fury on anything he could get his hands on. He picked up books, throwing them into the wall causing the things on his bulletin board to fall. "Argh! Why did I have to fall for him!? Of all people! AH! My father was right! I'm nothing but a loser! A pathetic loser who can't do anything right! I just wish he would just go back to bloody Japan and GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!"

He screamed in rage, throwing a book at a random direction and heard someone scream in surprise and fall onto the marble floor of the hallway.

"AH!"

Theo's eyes widened in surprise, walking over to his bedroom door and open it to see someone he least expected.

* * *

**Dray:** Chan is a suffix used to add to a boy or girl's name. It's mainly used to address girls but can be used to address boys as well. It means you're close to them like best friends or that you like them.

**Sin:** Lucas called Blaise, Blaise-chan!

**Lucas:** He's our friend, Onii-chan!

**Dray: **Onii-chan. Big brother. Now, till next time! Review please! And thanks for reading!


	5. The Truth Behind Corbin

**Dray:** Thanks for the reviews and everything! This chapter is a little angsty but it's funny at the end! Lol. If I wanted, I could write a whole angst story but that's only when I get depressed and that doesn't happen that often. Lol.

**Sin:** I can't believe you're doing this to me!

**Dray: **It's all part of my master plan! Bwahahahaha!

**Sin: **He's lost it...Here's the new chapter where Dray explains who Corbin is and all that. Enjoy.

* * *

Amber eyes met with blue-green eyes that held fear in them. Theo looked down at Lucas who was sprawled on the light gray marble floor. "Lucas?" 

The blonde got up quickly and said, "G-gomen! I-I mean sorry! I didn't mean to snoop and listen! I just heard some crashes and thought something bad was happening! That someone was hurt or something! That they would need some help! And...And...I'M SO SORRY!"

The boy began to cry by this point, causing Theo to calm down so he didn't scare the boy any further. "It's all right, Lucas."

Lucas had his hands up to his eyes as he cried. "I'm sorry! If you want me to go back to Japan, I will!

Theo's eyes widened before he blushed as he said, "No, I wasn't talking about you, Lucas. I don't want you to leave."

The boy sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his dress shirt. "Really? But why would you want Sin to go away?"

"Uh, it's complicated."

Lucas looked up into Theo's eyes, looking curious and asked, "Is it because of Corbin?"

Theo was surprised to hear that name since he remembered faintly being called Corbin when Sin saved him and then when he spoke with Castor a few days ago. "Who is Corbin?"

The blonde boy began to panic, looking like he had committed a horrible crime like stealing a cookie and eating it before dinner. And in the innocent boy's mind, that is a serious offence. "N-no one!" He felt really bad for lying but he didn't want to betray his big brother's trust. Plus, if Theo kept talking to him, he would crack any moment since he's a horrible liar.

Theo gave the panicked boy a reassuring smile as he asked, "Please, Lucas. Can you please tell me?"

Lucas' eyes kept darting around, like Sin, Draco, or Pollux would pop out at any given moment and bust him for betraying their trust. "I-I can't! He brings up a lot of bad memories! Especially to Sin! AH! I'm speaking too much!" He began to cry again, feeling guilty for speaking of Corbin, lying, and keeping a secret from Theo, his new friend.

"Come on, Lucas. Sin won't find out. It'll be our little secret, all right?"

The blonde looked nervous but said, "All...All right. But you can't tell anyone I told you! Especially to Sin, Pol, and Draco!"

Theo smiled, warmly at the little boy. "I swear I won't."

Lucas looked up at him, holding out his right hand with his pinky out. "Pinky promise?"

Lucas took a deep breath and released it, relaxing slightly before he began to explain, "Corbin was Sin's boyfriend before Pol. They dated for about three years straight and were really in love with each other. They even planned to get married and stuff when they got older. Sin would do anything for him even really silly things like dressing up like a puppy for Halloween! The weird thing is...You look exactly like Corbin. You could be his long lost twin or something. Even your personalities are similar. But the thing is..."

Theo looked down at Lucas who had hung his head down when he paused. "What is it?"

Lucas met into familiar looking amber eyes and said softly "He's...dead..."

"Oh..." The older boy was surprised, finally understanding why Sin always looked at him weird.

The blonde continued, crying a little "Corbin was murdered. Right in front of Sin. They were coming back from a date when a bunch of bad people stopped them. The bad people wanted to do things to Corbin that Sin was strongly against so he fought them. But there were too many of them and they had weapons with them. Sin was protecting Corbin when someone was about to shoot him but...Corbin got in between and was shot in his chest, near his heart. The bad men ran away after Corbin was shot while Sin held him in his arms, watching him die. Sin blames himself for what had happened every day. He thinks he should have been the one to die not Corbin. He spent six months in the hospital before the therapist finally let him go."

Theo was silent for a while before he said, "Shit..." He sat down on his messed up bed, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden information. "So basically, I'm the bad memory, huh?"

Lucas wiped his tears away, walking up to Theo, standing in front of him. He sniffled and explained, "You remind him of Corbin. From your looks, personality, and voice. He's afraid to love you."

"I...I just won't...I just won't let him get hurt."

Lucas didn't really understand what Theo meant by that but nodded. "Okay."

Theo smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Lucas."

The boy sniffled, smiling back. "You're welcome, Theo-chan."

"Our secret, right?"

"Hai! Our little secret!"

Theo nodded, looking around his messed up room. "I should start cleaning up..."

"I'll help!" Lucas began to pick up books that were on the floor, stacking them up in his thin arms.

The older boy picked up a book and asked, "How long ago was it?"

"Um...We were in Germany at the time...Um...Two years ago! He was my age at the time!"

Theo had to remember that Lucas was fourteen not ten by the way he acts. "He wanted to get married that young?"

"Hai! He really loved him. And he could see himself spending the rest of his life with him."

Theo shook his head, putting away a book. "At that age, all I wanted to do was leave home..."

Lucas looked up at him, with curious sea orbs. "Why's that, Theo-chan?"

Theo frowned, his eyes narrowing as he answered, "Bitchy step-mum and siblings."

The blonde pouted a little, not liking the thought of people mistreating his friend but then smiled. "Well, you can always come to our house if you ever want to! I'm sure Daddy and Mummy won't mind!"

Theo chuckled, smiling at the boy. "It's okay. I'll just go annoy Draco or Harry when I don't want to face them."

"Why? Draco and Harry need their alone time so they can get together!"

The brunette raised his eyebrow, asking, "Is everyone set on getting them together?"

"Hai! They'll be so cute together!

Theo laughed, replying, "I guess you're right. Draco needs to loosen up. But speaking of cute...Have you found anyone you like yet?" He smirked at the last part, watching the blonde blush.

Lucas was red like a cherry as he replied, "N-no! O-of course not!"

The sixteen-year old laughed as he said, "Lucas, you are the worst liar in the world!"

The boy knew he was a horrible liar and could never get away with it because he can't pull it off and he always felt guilty. "I know...But you can't tell anyone especially Draco, Pol, and Sin if I tell you!"

Theo smiled. "It'll be another one of our little secrets."

Lucas smiled but started blushing more as he looked down at the floor while shifting his feet a little. "Um...I like...Blaise."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Are you serious?" Lucas blushed even more if it was possible and nodded, still looking at the ground like it contained a puzzle that you have to stare to figure out the picture.

Theo smirked since it was obvious that the Italian liked the blonde back. "Want me to put in a good word for you?"

Lucas looked up and saw the wink. "Ah! It's okay! You don't have to! Besides, I don't want any trouble! And he could like someone else for all I know!"

"Well, I just happen to know who he likes."

"Really!? Who!?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Please, Theo! Please!"

"Well...All right. He just happens to like this one blonde guy I know. He's short, adorable, a horrible liar, and very sweet..."

Lucas tilted his head in confusion, since he's totally clueless about people liking him as more than just a friend. "Really? I didn't know there were a lot of blondes in this school. The only blondes I know are me and Draco."

Theo rolled his eyes as he said, "Let's add clueless to that list."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"You."

Lucas went wide eyed as he exclaimed, "WHAT!? REALLY!? BLAISE LIKES ME!?"

"Yes, he's been staring at you ever since you got here."

The boy blushed, feeling embarrassed that he never noticed. "Oh..." Suddenly, a thought popped into his head as he screamed, "OH NO! SIN MUST HAVE NOTICED BY NOW! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? HE'LL HURT BLAISE!"

"First, you are going to tell Sin that he doesn't control you. Second, you will make a move on Blaise."

Lucas was scared to go against his big brother, knowing that Sin only wants to protect him but blushed at the second part of Theo's plan. "I-I can't do that...I'll hurt Sin's feelings..."

"You can't let Sin control you forever. Look, I have the perfect plan." The older boy grinned wickedly that made the smaller boy nervous.

"Um...Okay..."

Theo smirked. "It's simple. But it involves wearing a lot of leather."

Lucas tilted his head, blinking. "Leather?"

Theo grinned as he explained, "Yep! I'll have Draco and Harry distract Sin. While he isn't around, you can talk to Blaise, wearing nothing but leather and being flirty."

The boy looked scared as he exclaimed, "I-I don't know how to be flirty!"

"It's easy. Just compliment him, suggest things, and all that. It's not that hard. You can do it."

"Um...Okay, I'll try..."

"Brilliant! We'll go shopping during the weekend when we have that trip into the city and get you an outfit. You are too innocent-looking so we'll have to go with simple yet body clinging."

Lucas blushed deeply, hoping Sin and his mum won't be around to see him when he gets his new clothes. Sin would go into an outrage while his mum would be shocked to see his baby boy dressed in all leather, hitting on an older boy. "Okay."

Theo smiled, seeing the boy's distress and placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "Trust me, Lucas. By this time next week, you and Blaise will be the cutest couple in all of Von Hellfire Academy."

Lucas blushed but smiled up in thanks. "Thanks, Theo. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem. I'm just happy to do something helpful for a cute kid like you."

The blonde giggled and hugged him. Theo smiled, hugging the boy who he considered a little brother back.

* * *

**Sin: **WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING!? 

**Dray:** (Shoves Blaise and Lucas into a closet together) Oh nothing...

**Theo: **Real smooth...(Rolls his eyes)

**Dray: **Thanks! Lol. Review please!


	6. Shopping To Success

**Dray: **Woot! I've been updating pretty quickly, haven't I!? I guess it's kind of keeping you guys busy with something while I wait for an update to Black Wings. Lol. Thanks for the reviews and hits, everyone! Chapter 5 got my tomboy sister crying so I feel really proud of myself! It takes a lot for her to cry. (Gets hit by his sister) OW!

**Sin:** I can't believe you did that to me!

**Dray:** It's all part of the plot! And it will play a major role with getting you and Theo together!

**Sin:**...Fine.

**Dray: **Lol. Thanks again! Here's the newest chapter!

* * *

Sin stared outside his window, watching people run around in the snow and have a good time. He smiled a little sadly, remembering the times he spent with Corbin which started making him depress. He sighed and looked down at the box in his hand that contained two matching rings. One was of a blue dragon eating its own tail with sapphire orbs for eyes while the other was a green serpent eating its own tail with emeralds for eyes that symbolized unity and continuation. He had planned to give the serpent one to Corbin on Christmas of their fourth year together but they didn't make it that far. 

"Oy, Sin!"

The blunette turned around to see Pollux and Draco standing at his door with Pollux grinning at him while Draco looked impatient. Sin smirked at them, putting away the rings that his two best friends knew about into his desk drawer and put on his black leather coat. The three left the dorm and walked over to the main entrance hall where a bunch of other students were waiting for their chaperones to arrive so they could go to London.

The three boys who were nicknamed the Three Musketeers when they were younger met up with their other friends but Harry was with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Draco watched as his crush talked excitedly with the other three but Harry blushed when he caught the blonde looking at him. Sin fixed Lucas' little beanie that had rabbit ears (think of a Momiji cosplay cap, you'll see what I mean!).

"Thanks, Onii-chan!"

"No problem, Toto-chan." The two brothers smiled at each other when four men walked over to the group of students. Sirius had worn his infamous casual wear that consisted of jeans, a black t-shirt, boots, and a black leather jacket while Remus wore khakis, boots, and a tan sweater under his brown coat.

Sin raised an eyebrow at the third man who had greasy hair and knew it was his science teacher, Severus Snape who wore all black as usual and glared at Sin.

The fourth man looked like almost like a woman with his long hair, slim figure, and flawless skin but you can tell by his slim face that he was a man. He wore form-fitting white khakis, a fitting white sweater, white boots, and a white trench coat with his long platinum blond hair in a long braid that reached to mid-thigh. With all that white, he looked like an angel.

"Mummy!" Lucas ran over to the fourth man who smiled and hugged the little blond boy. Gabriel Malfoy held his son's hand, smiling before he and his colleagues took them to London by bus and then by train.

* * *

Theo had talked with Draco and Harry on the train and told them his plan. They gladly helped since they also believed that Lucas and Blaise would make a cute couple. Now, Draco and Harry were distracting Sin with ice cream and cake while Theo and Lucas went off to the leather store. Apparently, Sin had a strange eating habit that consisted of him eating cold things like ice cream, frozen desserts, and other freezing foods during the winter and spicy things like peppers during the summer. 

Theo pushed back a strand of his long hair behind his ear and smiled. "Ready, Lucas?"

Lucas smiled, nodding feeling excited that he would get new clothes and talk with Blaise but he was nervous as well at the same time. They walked into a store that held nothing but leather clothing in all colors. The blonde wiggled his nose when the smell of leather hit him in the face but smiled when he walked with Theo around the store. Lucas loved shopping for clothes since he loved dressing up and trying on different clothes.

Theo grinned as he picked out a perfect outfit for the boy to seduce Blaise. Lucas looked up into the gold eyes. "Are you sure, Theo-chan?"

"Positive, Lucas."

* * *

Sin pulled his black and blue beanie over his ears while he looked around for his little brother since Draco was off with Blaise and Pollux and Castor were spending time with their parents. He spotted a figure dressed in all white walk over to him with a smile on the angelic face. 

"Hello, Sin."

"Mum." Gabriel smiled, standing next to his eldest son who gave him a small smile in return. Sin was very protective when it concerned his mother and younger brother, something he had in common with his father due to the two blonde's circumstances.

Gabriel and Lucas were part of a society of men that are able to get pregnant through a genetic mutation in their DNA. Men that are affected by the mutation tend to be submissive partners and look slightly feminine. Gabriel was disowned when his parents found out that he had the mutation and decided to get rid of him because they didn't want a mutant freak in their well-respected family. But the blonde was disowned before he met his husband, who's a powerful figure in all of Europe due to his family's reputation that was more respected and held higher than the Malfoy name. Gabriel kept his surname and uses it because he doesn't want attention and to be judged too quickly due to his husband's name and reputation. That's why Sin and Lucas aren't using their real last name.

"Where's Lucky?"

Sin tapped his chin with his freezing cold finger before he answered, "I believe he's with Theo. I told them to meet me and the others at the cafe at noon."

A strong arm wrapped around the teen's neck, being pulled into a strong chest. "We'll come too!" Sin met into shining blue eyes and shrugged, not really caring if his mother's friends came or not.

Sin smirked, suddenly as he suggested, "How about you invite Snape as well? I'm sure he doesn't want to miss out on all the fun." Sirius paled at the thought of the chemistry teacher who hated his guts while Remus and Gabriel chuckled.

Gabriel smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea. What about you, Remus?"

Remus smiled back, answering, "I think so too. We can talk about old times." Sirius looked at his husband and mock-glared at him with a pout. The golden brown haired man smiled, kissing his lover who grinned and whispered something into the shorter man's ear causing him to blush faintly.

"Forget it! I don't want to eat with you guys!" The three men laughed as they watched Sin walk away with an expression of mock-disgust.

Remus smiled at the boy's retreating back before he turned to Gabriel and asked, "How's he doing?"

The blonde smiled at his concerned friend. "He's doing fine as far as I know. He's taking his medication and is expressing his feelings and thoughts through his music at least twice a week. I think he's finally gotten over Raven's death."

Sirius and Remus nodded, happy for their 'nephew' now that he's moved on from his past.

"Shall we invite Severus to our lunch?" Sirius paled once more while Remus held his husband's hand and followed Gabriel to look for the greasy-haired man.

* * *

Lucas was shaking in nervousness as he looked at himself in the mirror. They had gotten back from their trip and Theo quickly initiated the second part of his plan after a quick talk with Draco, Harry, and the Lupin-Black brothers. Sin was curious as to why his little brother and dead-lover's-look-alike was hanging out so much but didn't get the chance to act since Draco, Harry, Pollux, and Castor had dragged him off to play video games and poker. Theo had managed to convince Blaise to stay in his room even though the Italian wanted to go with the others. 

The blonde fourteen-year old looked at Theo who gave him an encouraging smile and ushered him to the bathroom that connected Theo's dorm room to Blaise and Draco's dorm room. Lucas was shaking in fear but swallowed his hesitation. Theo gave him a squeeze on the shoulder before he went out to hang out with the others.

Lucas took a deep breath before he walked into his crush's dorm room where he found the Italian sitting on his bed, looking bored. "H-hi, Blaise..."

Blaise's head snapped up when he heard the soft, angelic voice and his mouth hit the floor when he saw what the boy was wearing. Lucas was wearing a pair of white leather pants that clung to all right places and a white leather long sleeve shirt that was cut short around his midsection, showing off his flat, lean stomach with slits cut into the sleeves showing some hints of skin. The silky soft long golden blond hair was in a braid that reached down to his slim waist and the boy was barefoot but it didn't matter to Blaise as he took in the sight.

"Wow..." Lucas blushed as he walked over to Blaise who was shocked and speechless by the not-so-innocent look the boy contained at the moment.

Feeling a sense of confidence by the shocked expression the older boy contained, Lucas took a page out of his big brother's flirt book which he was given as a 13th birthday present and smirked innocently. The blonde crawled up to Blaise, nuzzling the teen's slightly rough cheek and caressed the other one with his soft hand. "You like?"

Blaise swallowed as he nodded, fearing that he would squeak like a rubber duck if he talked. He couldn't believe that this was the little boy he first met, wondering where this change in personality came from since Lucas looked like a mature, confident, sexy fourteen-year old instead of a energetic, sensitive, innocent, adorable ten-year old that he normally is.

"I'm glad because this is all yours."

Blaise's eyes widened when he felt the blonde kiss him gently yet firmly but closed them a moment later, wrapping his strong arms around the slim waist. The two kissed for a while but to them, it was eternity before they parted looking into each other's eyes lovingly. "Blaise, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaise smiled, kissing Lucas softly. "I'd be honored, Lucas. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Lucas smiled happily, his original self returning and hugged him.

* * *

Sin looked at his friends, wondering what was up with the secret smiles and looks they kept giving each other and wondered where the bloody hell was Lucas. But with five against one, it was nearly impossible for him to get any information out of them since they would back each other up and all that. He wanted answers but knew that he wouldn't be getting any anytime soon. He sighed just as Lucas and Blaise walked in, smiling. Sin was getting even more suspicious by the second with Lucas hanging around Blaise instead of his best friend, Castor. 

_Something's going on here...And I'm going to find out what! Zabini better not have done something to my baby brother or else, he's dead! _

_

* * *

_

**Sin: **You're dead, Zabini! (Chases after Blaise)

**Lucas:** AH! ONII-CHAN! STOP! (Chases after them)

**Dray: **Lol. Man, I love this! Next chapter will focus on Sin and Theo! If you review a lot! I'll get it up sooner! OH! And Raven is a nickname for Corbin since Corbin means raven.


	7. Jealousy, Fights, & Kidnap?

**Dray: IMPORTANT!** Oops! I accidentally made a mistake in Chapter 6. Gabriel got disowned **_AFTER_** he met his husband not before. That plays a key role for future chapters, I think.

**Sin:** (Rolls his eyes) This story is seriously getting depressing.

**Dray:** No worries! It will get more funny after Theo and Sin get together. For a while anyways. I still have more plot twists! Because all the Von Hellfire's have something wrong with them!

**Sin:** Hey!

**Dray: **(Smiles) Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Draco watched as Blaise and Lucas smiled and talked with each other, lovingly. He was jealous but he would never admit it since it was just the day after the two got together but they acted like they've been together for years! They were just lucky that Sin had fencing practice or else, they wouldn't be able to display their affection for one another that quickly. Draco sighed before he turned to look at Harry who was talking with Theo and wished he had the courage to just ask him out. 

Pollux stopped staring at his crush from a far to see his second best friend sigh in despair. He saw the object of the blonde's sadness and smiled. "Come on. Draco. It's not that hard. Just ask him out. Harry likes you as much as you like him so there's no need to fear rejection."

Draco looked at his friend, surprised that the teen didn't make a perverted comment and smiled. "You're right. I should just ask him out." The blonde got up from his seat and headed toward the messy haired boy but stopped, turning back to Pollux. "You know, you're a really big help when you're not acting like a pervert."

Pollux smirked. "Don't get use to it."

The Malfoy heir chuckled, shaking his head before he went over to Harry. "Theo, mind if I talk with Harry for a while?"

Theo smirked, getting up. "Not at all."

Harry watched as the long haired boy walked away before he met into silver orbs, blushing. "Um...What did you want to talk about, Draco?"

Draco sat next to the smaller boy and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I like you. And I mean I like you A LOT! So, will you go out with me?"

Emerald eyes were wide in surprise before they shined in happiness. Harry smiled as he hugged the blonde. "Of course, I will!" Draco smiled, hugging him back while they could hear, "Finally!"

"Yay!"

"About time!"

"You owe me 50 Pounds!"

* * *

A week had passed by with Blaise and Lucas dating without Sin actually having any proof. The older brother suspected of something going on between the two but someone would always interrupt his thoughts or bug him about some random thing, making him think that the others were in on it as well. He wouldn't be surprised if they were. Sin was starting to stress out about thinking and worrying about his little brother and then with his father visiting for a couple of weeks until the Winter Holidays ended, he was seriously stressed out. 

And he was getting jealous of Draco and Harry with the way they kept hanging around each other acting like lovesick puppies. He was thrilled for them but he was reminded of the times he spent with his little raven and how he wanted things to be with Theo. With one new couple, and another possible/secret couple, Sin was really starting to get depressed about being single and lonely.

Sin spotted his crush talking with some guy who was supposedly popular for being nice and good-looking but Sin saw him as a complete bastard. The new enemy was named Diggory or something. Sin could feel a burning sensation in his stomach as Diggory got Theo to laugh and smile, making him jealous and angry.

Harry saw the blunette glaring at Cedric Diggory with such an intensity of hate that he was surprised that Diggory didn't suddenly burst into flames. Draco noticed the anger as well and asked his cousin "Are you trying to burn things with your eyes?"

Sin tore his glare toward Mr. Popular and fixed it on the blonde who flinched slightly at the intimidating gaze. "Piss off, Malfoy!" The irritated teen turned back to trying to make Diggory explode with his eyes while Harry and Draco looked at each other in worry.

Pollux felt sorry for his best friend/ex-boyfriend and wished he could help but he had his own problems with his own crush. Castor just ate his lunch as he read his book since he hated being involved in relationships. Lucas and Blaise could see Sin's anger and felt guilty and bad for him. The normally loud and crazy table was silent due to the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Theo smiled as he said goodbye to Diggory before he walked over to his regular table, surprised by the silence. "What's wrong? Why's everyone so quiet?"

Sin sneered as he replied back "Why aren't you with your boy toy?"

Theo furrowed his brows in confusion by the sudden hostility. "You mean Cedric? He had to go help out some younger years."

Sin growled like an angry wolf, feeling the burning increase in his stomach. "Why hang out with that bastard!? He's probably just using you and wants you for one thing!"

The shorter teen glared at the oldest Malfoy cousin. "What's it to you?! We're not dating! And you don't even know Cedric! So just piss off, Malfoy!"

Hurt flashed over Sin's face but it quickly disappeared as it came, being replaced by complete anger. He glared at Theo before he turned around and left the cafeteria, looking like he was about to murder anyone who got in his way.

* * *

Theo glared at the retreating form of Sin before he sat next to Draco. Everyone was silent for a moment until Lucas piped up with a pout "You're being mean, Theo." 

Theo was shocked and surprised by that statement before he said, "How am I being mean? Sin's the one acting like a jerk!"

"You're not being like Corbin."

Blaise and Harry blinked at the unfamiliar name as Blaise looked at his boyfriend and asked, "Who's Corbin?"

Lucas looked confused, believing that he explained who Corbin was to everyone even though he just explained it to just Theo. "You know who Corbin is. I already told you."

The Italian shook his head in response. "No, you didn't. Who's Corbin?"

The blonde boy began to panic so Castor answered, "He's just a bad memory."

Pollux and Draco stared at Lucas as they exclaimed, "You told them who Corbin was!?"

Lucas shook his head. "No! Only Theo!"

"THAT'S WORSE!"

Castor sighed as he looked at his blonde friend. "I think it'll be fine if you told Harry and Blaise who Corbin was since you already told Theo, the one person who was never supposed to know."

Lucas blinked as he asked, "Really?" Castor, Draco, and Pollux all nodded before the boy began to tell the other two who and what happened to Corbin. Blaise and Harry were horrified and saddened when they heard about what happened to a boy they never knew but felt close to because he had once made their friend happy.

Harry's emerald orbs saddened at the story as he said, "Poor Sin..."

Blaise held his sobbing boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly. "I understand why you couldn't tell us."

Lucas buried his face into Blaise's shirt, clinging to him like a life line. "And Sin was mad at Theo because Theo was being mean to him."

Theo looked at the blonde, asking, "How was I being mean?"

"Sin likes you a LOT! And you were being mean by talking to a boy he doesn't like." Theo blushed as Lucas continued, "Now Sin's really sad and he could be doing something really bad."

"Like what?"

"Something really bad that he shouldn't be doing."

Theo was getting worried as he asked, "Where would he be?"

Lucas sniffled, answering, "Usually he goes to the bathroom to do the bad thing."

Theo nodded, getting up from his seat and went to the nearest bathroom. Pollux looked over at Draco who was frowning and asked, "Don't they check for weapons in this school?"

Draco snorted with a look of seriousness and replied, "Sin would most likely find a way to sneak one in."

Castor frowned as he said, "Sin needs to go back to therapy. Soon." His brother and friend nodded in agreement while Blaise and Harry looked confused but had a hint of understanding about the weapon comment. Lucas just continued to sob and sniffle into his boyfriend's chest who continued to hold and rub his back.

* * *

Theo walked into the nearest boys' bathroom and looked around trying to see if his crush was around. "Sin? Are you in here?" He spotted a stall door close but didn't hear the faint lock of the bolt that normally followed. He walked over to the stall door noticing the shadow and pushed open the door slowly, gasping at the sight that was in front of him. 

The normally strong young man was sitting on the floor with his back and head resting against one of the walls with one of his knees bent up while the other leg laid on the blood covered ground. The toilet was covered in blood as well along with Sin's mouth and forearms that were bare since his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. A black switchblade was lying beside the teen who had his eyes closed and was pale due to the blood loss.

Theo paled at the sight of so much blood, feeling light headed at seeing the confident, arrogant, and strong young man looking so weak and vulnerable. "Sin, what have you done..."

Dull almost lifeless blue eyes opened to look up into shocked amber orbs. Sin got up slowly using the wall as support as he put away his switchblade into his pocket and glared at Theo. "Nothing."

Theo rolled his eyes at the obvious lie as he said, "Oh yeah. I'm sure it's nothing with all this blood covering the stall and the blood gushing out of your arms."

Sin decided to ignore him and save his energy on getting out of the bathroom and toward his room. Theo grabbed his arm causing the older boy to wince due to the open wounds littering his arms. "Let go of me, Nott."

"Not until you explain all this." Theo motioned at the blood but Sin didn't even spare a glance as he pulled his arm away from the brunette.

"I said it was nothing."

Theo was starting to become distress at how detached Sin was acting and at the blood. He was growing more and more concerned for the man he secretly loved. "No, it's not! It's obviously something!"

Sin glared at the shorter boy as he said, "It is nothing! Why do you even care!? Just go back to that arsehole Diggory!" He left quickly so he could get away from Theo and stumbled slightly due to the loss of blood.

Theo glared at Sin's retreating back once more but his glare held concern and anger toward him. He wasn't sure what to do about his current situation with his crush and was more confused than ever.

* * *

Sin stumbled toward his dorm room but never made it as he collapsed onto the clean marble floor with his hand resting on the wall, smearing it with blood. He could feel the blood flowing down his arms soaking his clothes with the red liquid, staining his uniform. His vision was getting blurry as he spotted a dark figure walk over to him calmly. He squinted his eyes trying to see who it was but couldn't identify the person yet he knew it was a man despite the long mane of hair. The shadow kneeled down in front of him and threw him over his broad shoulder. Whoever the guy was, he was strong for picking up a 6'5" teenaged boy with ease. 

Sin tried to fight back but was weak due to his blood loss. The man was carrying him out of the school not caring that the bleeding teen was getting blood over his clothes and put him in the back of a car. Before he knew it, Sin was consumed in darkness and passed out as he heard the mystery man say to the driver "Drive."

* * *

**Dray:** Cliff hanger! Lol. No worries! I shall update soon! Hopefully. 

**Lucas:** AH! WHO TOOK ONII-CHAN!?

**Dray: **It's a secret that shall be revealed in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	8. SO MUCH WHITE! I'M IN HELL!

**Dray:** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! And Neko-chan, Lucas is a child. He believes in everything you tell him. If Kumagorou is a bear, then he's a bear in Lucas' eyes. Lol. And Theo didn't want to piss Sin off even more for trying to stop him since when you're pissed, your blood pumps faster meaning Sin would've lost more blood.

**Sin: **I hate you so much. (Glares at Dray)

**Dray:** I love you too, Sin! Lol. Now, I'm sure you're all anxious to find out who took Sin and where he is so...HERE IT IS! The new chapter!

* * *

White. Everything was white. And the light was bright. The air smelled like cleaning detergent. All those things could only add up to one thing...A hospital. 

Sin groaned as he lifted up his arms to block out the light that was cascading down on his tired eyes. His arms felt heavy but it didn't matter to him just as long as he blocked out the offending light. He hated hospitals and worse, he hated being in them. He glared at the white bandages around his forearms, the heart monitor clip that was on his right index finger, and the I.V. sticking in his arm.

"So, you're awake. Good."

The teen turned sharply to see a man with long jet black hair that had hints of blue and was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and silver eyes wearing black dress pants, a pair of black leather dress shoes, a blue dress shirt that was covered in blood, and a black and gray striped necktie. The man was obviously a businessman, a very important figure, powerful, or all three. Sin groaned once more when he recognized him, closing his eyes. He could hear the tap of the expensive dress shoes as they walked up next to bed and firmly but gently pulled down his arm so blue met silver.

The man spoke with a cold edge in his voice that would've sent shivers down anyone's spine besides a few people "What were you thinking? I got you into the school so you wouldn't do anything stupid. I thought your mother would help you with whatever problems you might have and that he'll keep an eye on you. Why? Why did you cut yourself again? Why didn't you tell anyone about your ulcers? Why did you have to let us know by almost killing yourself?"

Sin's eyes were filled with shame and guilt as they looked into the quicksilver orbs. The older man sighed, looking away since he felt like he would lose his composure if he met into the teen's eyes. "I'm sorry but..."

"But what, Sin!? There is no excuse for trying to kill yourself and hiding your condition!"

"Then why didn't you put it in my medical records!? Why did you make me go to THAT particular school!? Why couldn't you just transfer me to a different school in a different country again!? Just like when I got kicked out of that German academy and you sent me to a Japanese academy! Mum couldn't do anything about it because he didn't know! He's a guidance counselor and a teacher! He helps kids out with their problems! He doesn't need to worry about me when he has to worry about over two hundred other students! Besides! This is all your fault! You just had to make me go to that academy! The same one where Draco goes to! Pollux! Castor! Sirius! Remus! The same bloody one where! Where..."

The man looked at the distressed teen who was fighting back his tears causing him to walk over to him and sit on the side of the bed before he took the young man into his arms. "Where what, Sin? Tell me."

Sin felt his walls break as he broke down and cried into the man's chest. "Where I saw him again..."

The black haired man's eyes widened slightly, looking down at the sobbing teen. "Him? Sin, that's just not possible."

"It is! Theodore Nott! He looks exactly bloody identical to Corbin! From the hair color, style, eyes, ears, nose, chin, face, body, voice, and personality! He's an exact replica of him!" Sin gripped onto the dress shirt, weakly but tightly. "He's haunting me. He won't forgive me for letting him down. It's all my fault! It's always been my fault! Now I have to suffer by watching his duplicate be with other guys and be happy without me! It's all my fault! AH!"

"Sin!"

The boy clutched his stomach that felt stiff like a board as he vomited blood that was bright red in color. Any kind of movement brought him a severe pain. The pain was steady and intense, nothing like he ever felt before. He could faintly hear the footsteps of many doctors and nurses who rushed into the room. They made him lie down as one of the doctors did an ultrasound on his stomach and frowned.

"We need to get him into surgery, STAT!"

The businessman grabbed one of the doctors as they began to get the teen into surgery room. "What's going on!?"

"He's having a ulcer complication called perforation. His stomach acid has eroded through the intestinal wall and has spilled into his abdominal cavity. That explains the sudden, intense but steady pain in his abdomen. I'll give you a progress report on his surgery."

The man nodded watching as the medical team that was assigned to the teen ran off to work on Sin. He collapsed into a lounge chair that was placed in the room with his head in his hands, messing up his hair but he didn't care. He just hoped his son was all right and would make it through the surgery.

* * *

Pollux and Draco frowned as they watched the janitor, Filch, wash the walls noticing the bucket of red water. Pollux looked at the blonde as he asked, "You don't think..." 

Draco shook his head, answering, "It's a possibility..."

"What's going on?"

The two turned to see Theo, Blaise, Harry, Lucas, and Castor standing a few yards away from them looking curious. Draco walked over to his boyfriend as he kissed Harry on the lips and smiled casually. "Nothing. Let's go to dinner." The others nodded, not noticing the bucket of bloody water and made their way toward the Great Hall.

The group sat together at their regular table as they were served their dinner for that night. Theo noticed the missing seat that was normally occupied by Sin and began to worry about him but he didn't show it. Lucas looked around for his big brother and began to panic.

"Pol! Draco! Where's Sin?!"

"We're not sure, Lucky." The young blond boy began to tear up until a soft, warm, slim hand was placed on his head. They all turned to see a man with long platinum blond hair that reached down past his arse that was in a braid and bright blue-green eyes.

"Don't worry, Lucas. Your father called and told me Sin will be spending some time with him."

Lucas smiled, his nerves calming down after the reassurance as he said, "Okay!"

Gabriel smiled down at his son and winked at Blaise causing the Italian to blush thinking that he's been caught red-handed. The blonde man kissed his son's head and squeezed Blaise on the shoulder before he went off to eat at the staff table with his three friends.

Draco smirked, seeing how his uncle reacted toward the Italian dating Lucas. "You're lucky, Uncle Gabriel accepted you or else you'll be in trouble."

Castor looked up from eating his dinner. "It's true. Uncle Gabriel will support you and Lucas and protect you from his husband when he finds out about you two."

Blaise swallowed, wondering how bad his boyfriend's father was. "What's he like?"

Pollux answered, "Well, you have heard all those stories about Damian Von Hellfire? With the torturing of disrespectful students, making them run in blizzards, swim in frozen lakes, abandoning them in the wild to get eaten by wolves, cutting off a girl's tongue for talking when he was talking, pouring acid on a girl for violating the dress code, and all that."

Blaise's eyes widened in fear at the thought of the owner of the school who has been called a tyrant, an evil control freak, a cold-hearted bastard, the scariest man in the universe, and so much more. "Lucas' father is just like Von Hellfire!?"

Draco smirked as he replied, "Maybe even worse when he finds out about you and Lucky."

Harry shook his head while Lucas was shaking in fear, hoping to never meet the owner or make him mad. Theo rolled his eyes, trying to seem normal but Harry could see how worried the other brunette was over their missing friend while the others didn't notice.

* * *

"You're an idiot." 

Sin opened his eyes to see white and groaned but tried to look for the voice that sounded familiar. "Who's there? Father?"

"No, you and I are the only ones here."

Sin frowned and looked around but only saw white. "Where the hell am I?"

"You've always been impatient about certain things. And you're wrong. You're not in hell. Nor are you in heaven."

The teen furrowed his brows as a figure walked over to him until he recognized it. "Corbin...I'm dead!?" Sin looked around but only saw white while his ex-boyfriend rolled his amber eyes. Corbin walked over to him until he stood directly in front of him, looking up at the much taller teen before he got on the tip of his toes and grabbed the sides of Sin's face, making him look at him.

"You're not dead unless you decide to give up on life and a second chance. And yes, I'm talking about that boy who looks exactly like me. Sin, you've gotten pathetic over the last two years. I pity you and I know how much you hate being pitied by others. You've changed into a different person. You're not the man I fell in love with. Sin, I'm dead. Move on already and be with Theo before you lose him forever to some arsehole bastard like Diggory. He's the one for you. Not me. Because I'm DEAD, Sin. Be with Theo. And it was really fucked up for Fate and Destiny to make you fall for a guy who looks exactly like your dead lover."

Sin stared into Corbin's eyes seeing the truth and sincerity in them. He smiled slowly, nodding before he kissed him one last time. "Thanks, Corbin. I love you."

Corbin smirked as he replied, "I love you too. Now. Stop loving me and love Theo. And start living and stop self-loathing yourself for what happened." The shorter boy smacked Sin upside the head before he kicked him off a cliff where Sin was consumed in darkness.

* * *

Sin's eyes snapped open to meet into the bright white light of the hospital lights and groaned. The teen felt weak and sore all over as he tried to turn his neck so his face wasn't directly under the penetrating light. He frowned when he noticed that there were a few more needles stuck into his arms. 

"You gave us a scare."

Sapphire blue orbs met into silver that was actually filled with concern and joy for the teen. Sin was surprised to see the man worry about it since his father was usually a very private, doesn't-express-any-kind-of-emotion kind of man. He didn't know what to say just as his father walked up to him and hugged him.

"You almost died on the operating table and you were in a coma for a day. You'll be meeting with a therapist later today. Please, just try to get better. For your mother and brother's sake."

Sin nodded, hugging the stronger man. He couldn't believe that he could be so selfish as to make his family suffer. The father and son held onto each other for a while until there was a knock on the door. They turned to see a man standing at the doorway, holding a clipboard and notepad. The older man gave his son a squeeze on the shoulder of encouragement before he left the room.

* * *

A couple of days had passed where Theo was beginning to show his worry for Sin's absence. The others didn't worry since Gabriel had told them that Sin was with his father and will be returning soon even though none of them knew how soon was soon. 

Draco and Pollux haven't spoken to their friend but they weren't concern since they believed that Sin's father was training him to death and that Sin was just too tired to contact them. They knew how strict and commanding Sin's father was.

Lucas spent most of his time with Blaise, not worrying how Sin would react if he saw them together since he wasn't in school so the two could relax and enjoy their time together.

Harry and Castor weren't concern either as they just went on with their daily routines. They all missed Sin since he was their unofficial leader and protective older brother figure, plus it felt like something was missing with him gone.

* * *

Sin glared at his new therapist because he had tried to kill all the previous ones. They had all tried to get into the sensitive topic of Corbin's death, making the teen's eye twitch and then lunge at them like a predator attacking its prey. 

His new therapist looked like his father with the 'I had a stick up his arse' expression he wore. The man had golden blond hair, violet eyes and wore glasses. The blonde was glaring at him since the two have been in complete silence for over an hour.

The man's eye twitched before he exclaimed, "Talk already you little punk!"

Sin raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're not supposed to talk to your patients with that tone."

"Don't give me that shit. Just talk already or I'll resort to violence."

"What kind of therapist are you?"

"A human one. I tell it how it is. I'm impatient. I'm not some phony who pretends to give damn about you. I'm human. I get impatient, angry, frustrated, and all that. So...TALK ALREADY!"

Sin stared at the man who was fuming before he decided that he could like this guy since he was real and not fake like the other therapists and started talking to him. The blonde responded by insulting him and pointing out the stupidity in the teen's actions but Sin didn't mind at all. He needed someone who wasn't afraid to hurt his feelings.

* * *

**Dray:** Angst, drama, almost killing one of my main characters, humour, and suspense. This chapter had a lot of stuff! Lol. Don't worry. I won't kill anyone. Um...Not yet anyways. BUT it won't be my super main characters! Just minor people. Lol. Also, Sin's new therapist is based off an anime character named Genjo Sanzo. He's a kick-ass monk. Lol. 

**Sanzo:** You'll need another disclaimer or else, they'll tell me to blow your brains out. (Aims his pistol at Dray's head)

**Dray: **AH! I DON'T OWN SANZO! OR SAIYUKI OR ANY OF THAT!!

**Sin:** I love my new therapist.

**Sanzo:** I'm taken. Plus you're too young and messed up in the head to be with me.

**Dray: **REJECTED!! Lol. Review please!


	9. To Hell And Back

**Dray:** Okay. **Quick Notes:** Yule Ball was in the beginning of early December. So this is toward the middle of December. Just to make things clear! Cause I got some things planned for them during the Winter Holidays. MUWAHAHAHA!!

**Sin: **(Looks at the others) We're screwed, aren't we?

**Theo:** Aren't we always?

**Sin:** Touche.

**Dray:** You make it sound like I'm going to torture you...Okay, I am. But relax! I'm not going to kill you!

**Sin:** Thanks...

**Dray:** (Smiles) Here's the newest chapter!

* * *

Sin had been in the hospital for a total of six days and he wanted...No. He needed to get out! His father had told him that the doctors will only let him out once he had permission from his therapist, Genjo Sanzo or Mr. Stick Up His Arse. The teen sighed while his therapist smoked a cigarette in his hospital room even though it was against the law to smoke in hospitals. The two had talked about Theo for the past couple of days since that was the main reason for Sin's ulcers and stress. 

"It's simple, brat. You hate him."

Sin stared at the blonde, wondering if the man heard a single word he ever said during their two hour long sessions. "What? I don't hate him. I love him."

Sanzo shook his head. "No. You hate him."

"No, I don't. I love him."

"Yes, you do. You hate him. He is the one who caused all this trouble for you."

"No, I don't and I love him. He's smart, beautiful, fun, funny, tough, fierce, and is just perfect."

"You said you hate him."

"What the bloody hell!? I never said that! Let me see your notes!" Sin grabbed the notepad from the man and stared at it. There weren't any words on the paper. Instead, there were doodles of the blonde killing and torturing him in many different ways. "What the-!? You've been drawing out how you're going to kill me!? What the bloody hell, man!? And what the hell is that!? And where the hell did the end of that stick go!?"

Sanzo took back his notepad, glaring at the teen with his violet orbs. "Respect other people's property, punk. And if you really love the annoying brat then stop self-loathing and ask him out already. Or I could always lock you up in a padded room and play Richard Simmons videos 24/7."

Sin's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "No! Gods, no! I'll ask him out! I'll ask him out! Just don't!"

The in-your-face-therapist smirked at the power he held over the heir to one of the most influential and powerful families in Europe before he said, "You'll be released tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid again. And you'll be meeting up with me twice a month. I must be an idiot but I trust you not to get into trouble and do anything moronic when you don't see me."

"Don't worry, blondie. I learned my lesson. Besides, Richard Simmons is just...disturbing!"

Sanzo smirked as he filled out a form to get the boy out of the hospital. He couldn't blame him. Richard Simmons was disturbing and just plain weird.

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk missed out on a week of school and didn't even tell anyone!" 

Draco looked up from smiling and talking with Harry and raised an eyebrow at the enrage teen. "When did you start caring?"

"I don't!"

The others all didn't look convince as Theo glared and stabbed at his salad. After a while of tense silence, Pollux returned to staring at his crush while Draco and Harry talked with each other as well as Blaise and Lucas, and Castor read his book.

"Well, I'm glad you're all not worried."

They all turned to the familiar voice and saw Sin who was smirking at them. He wasn't wearing his uniform even though it was Friday. He only wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and abs, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Sin!"

"Missed me?"

Lucas grinned as he hugged his older brother who hugged back. "Onii-chan! Where's Daddy!?"

Sin put on a hurt expression as he asked, "You care more about Father than me?"

The blonde brother's eyes went wide, hugging the taller boy. "No! I care about you both equally! I love you!"

Sin laughed, ruffling the golden mane. "Just kidding, Lucky. And Father has some business stuff to do so he couldn't come and visit you."

Lucas pouted while Sin just smiled at him. The younger brother then noticed something white from the corner of his eye and saw that Sin's hand and forearms were wrapped in bandages. "Onii-chan! Why are your arms in bandages!?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Lucky. Finish your lunch. You're so skinny. You really need to eat meat."

"I can't do that! Those poor animals! I want to save them!"

Sin smiled. "I know and that's why you're a vegetarian."

Draco couldn't help but add, "Ever since Uncle got you to eat your pet chicken."

Lucas began to sob at the memory of his friend. "Mr. Clucky!"

Sin glared at Draco for bringing up that awful memory while Draco smiled sheepishly. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of a class. "Go on, Lucky. I'll see you at dinner."

Lucas smiled and hugged his brother before he ran off to class with Castor walking behind him. Blaise, Harry, Pollux, and Draco smiled at Sin who smiled back before they went to their own class. Sin looked at Theo who was the only one left and had his head down. "Theo?"

The brunette didn't look up at him as he said, "I-I thought you died..."

Sin walked up to Theo, lifting the shorter boy's chin with his finger making him look into his eyes. He smiled down at him. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me."

Theo bit his lip as he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was all my fault anyway. I chose to be stupid and I almost lost the best thing that could've happened in my life."

Theo looked up at Sin, confused by his words. "The best thing?"

Sin smiled as he held the shorter boy and caressed his cheek. "You, Theo. You're the best thing that has happened to me in the past two years. I've fallen for you. Hard."

"What about Corbin? What about all that's happened?"

"Corbin's gone, Theo. He's dead. I can't really love a dead guy now can I? Well, I can but that's just a little weird and creepy. And all that has happened has helped me realize that I love you. He was my past but you could be my present and hopefully, my future. I'm not trying to replace Corbin with you, Theo. I genuinely love you for who you are. You're Theodore Nott. I love you and I want to be with you."

Sin wiped a stray tear from Theo's eye, smiling down at him. Theo smiled up at him as he hugged him. "I want to be with you too. I've been waiting for four months for you!"

Sin smirked as he replied, "Well, just consider this an early Christmas present."

Theo smirked back. "Got a receipt? I decided I want an exchange."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Hey!"

Theo laughed as he walked to class with his boyfriend who was asking him if he was serious or not. "Oh, come on! You don't mean it, right? Right!? You did wait four months for me! Hey! Come on! Answer me! Damn it, Theo!"

* * *

Sin walked into his younger brother's dorm room after he dropped off Theo at his classroom since he was excused from all his classes. He looked through Lucas' room and couldn't help but smile when he saw a stuff penguin that looked like their pet penguin, APP (All-Purpose-Penguin). He picked it up, taking in how the stuffed animal was kept clean and fresh despite all the years Lucas had it. Sin placed the penguin back onto the bed where it looked like a guard penguin. 

The blunette looked at the photos on the nightstand near Lucas' bed and saw it was photos of their family and friends. There was one picture taken at the Yule Ball and luckily, Theo's date wasn't in it. There were other pictures where it mainly consisted of pictures of their family. Sin smiled before he looked around the room before he spotted something taped onto Lucas' laptop screen that was open.

He saw a strip of paper taped onto the side of the laptop screen. He saw that it was a photo strip of Lucas and Blaise that you get from photo booths. Sin raised an eyebrow, taking the photo off the screen and looked through them from top to bottom. They all looked innocent until Sin saw the last picture where Blaise was kissing Lucas who was blushing but smiling as he returned the kiss.

"ZABINI'S SO DEAD!"

* * *

Blaise blinked as he looked up from taking math notes, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine like a bad omen and looked around the classroom. "Did you guys hear something?" 

Draco, Harry, Theo, and Pollux all blinked in confusion at the question but thought they heard something as well since Blaise mentioned it. The five boys looked around the room, wondering where the noise could have come from.

"Ahem. Is there something interesting that you five would like to share with the class?"

The teen boys looked back at the front of the room where Gabriel Malfoy stood smiling at them as he held a marker in his slim fingers. They all blushed while they shook their heads. The blonde man just smiled as he continued on with his lesson while Blaise had a nagging feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

**Dray:** Lol. Poor Blaise. He's so screwed. And if you don't know who Richard Simmons is...YOU'RE LUCKY!! He's this fitness guy for really fat people even though he's pretty chubby himself. Lol. He's really annoying. Don't even look him up unless you want to be scarred for life. Lol.

**Sin: **(Glaring at Blaise)

**Dray: **Please review to see what happens to Blaise! Thanks!


	10. WHO'S YOUR FATHER?

**Dray:** Heh...Sorry for the slow update. I've been pretty tired. My dad's gone bloody bonkers. Anyway! Sorry once again and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! Sin and Lucas' father is revealed! And the owner of the school is coming to town! Lol.

**Sin:** Great. (Sarcasm)

**Dray:** It's just so wonderful! Lol.

* * *

Throughout the day, Blaise had this nagging feeling that he should stay in his dorm room but decided to shake it off and go to dinner with the others. He didn't want Lucas to panic and freak out if he didn't show up. The Italian got his dinner and sat next to Lucas who smiled up at him. Blaise smiled back, relaxing in the blonde's company. He was about to take a bite out of his steak when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder and squeeze it. He looked up to meet with pale blue eyes like ice and swallowed in fear. 

Sin smiled down at the olive skinned teen but his eyes gave away his intentions to hurt him. "Blaise, I need a word with you."

Blaise began to panic as he said nervously "Why not talk to me here? Where there are witnesses."

The blunette just continued to smile his unnerving smile. "What I'm about to tell you is private. Come on." Sin grabbed Blaise's arm, dragging him out of the dining hall despite the brunette's protests. Lucas blinked as he watched his boyfriend get dragged out by his older brother, confused by what just happened.

Pollux smirked as he stated, "Blaise is so dead."

Draco smirked as well. "20 Pounds says Sin'll bury the body in the forests."

Pollux grinned. "20 Pounds says Sin'll bury the body on school grounds."

"Deal."

* * *

Sin led Blaise toward the end of a hall and looked around. When he was satisfied that no one was around, he grabbed Blaise by the front of his shirt and shoved him against a stain glass window, not noticing the noise of glass cracking. 

The blunette looked directly into the brown eyes with his eyes blazing with intensity while his eyes changed from a navy blue to a cold, ice blue that sent chills down the Italian's spine. Sin spoke with a deadly sharp edge like a razor in his voice as he warned his baby brother's first-ever boyfriend "I know you two are dating and I must warn you. If you ever hurt my baby brother physically, mentally, or emotionally I will kill you but first I will torture you in the utmost painful way possible. I will cut off all of your skin, dump you into a tub full of lemon juice and salt, crack your bones into billions of tiny pieces that way they're piercing your muscles, then cut off your muscles sliver by sliver, and last but not least I will let wolves with dull teeth tear and eat your organs while I poke your eyes out with dull, rusty needles. Got it?"

Blaise nodded quickly in fear before he got released from Sin's iron-like grasp despite the stiffness in Sin's arms. The Italian winced as he stood up and noticed the huge crack in the window. Sin just smiled at him like nothing happened and that they were old best friends who haven't seen in each other in years.

Blaise said with a wince of pain "I should go check my back."

Sin just smiled. "You're fine. Be a man."

The taller boy smacked him on the back causing the Italian to yelp in pain. Sin laughed as they walked back toward the dining hall with Sin's hand resting on Blaise's shoulder. They walked back toward their table and heard audible groans of disappointment from Draco and Pollux. Blaise glared at his so-called friends before he gently sat down next to Lucas who smiled up at him.

"How did it go, Blaise-chan!?"

Blaise said nervously when he saw Sin tighten his grip on a knife. "Um...Wonderful."

Being clueless, innocent, and naive, Lucas grinned in joy at the hesitant response and exclaimed, "YAY!"

Blaise smiled at his boyfriend's joy while Sin smirked. Theo looked over at Sin who was smirking with a dark look over his face and wondered who was the poor soul that was the victim of such a smirk.

* * *

The group of eight (Sin, Theo, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Lucas, Pollux and Castor) walked through the halls of the academy looking for something to do when Pollux smirked as he said, "I heard Von Hellfire's coming today." 

Draco groaned as he asked, "Why does he have to come when it's almost Winter Holidays?"

"Because he's a cruel, evil man who loves to torture people and crush their dreams. He's a sadist."

Harry shook his head while Theo rolled his eyes at Draco and Pollux. Castor straightened his necktie making sure he looked presentable to their headmaster. The fourteen-year old looked over at Sin and then compared him with everyone else. Everyone looked formal with small imperfections like a button or two were unbuttoned or their tie was loosened slightly while Sin looked like a rebel. He had his shirts untucked, the sleeves of his uniform rolled up to his elbows, his necktie loosened and the top buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Castor sighed but knew Sin would never care to dress correctly unless it was important to him.

The eight boys walked outside toward the coliseum where plays, contests, important announcements, and all that were held. They walked into the oval room that looked like the London Coliseum with the other students. They could hear everyone gossiping about the owner of their school. They sat near the front of the stage, resting in the comfortable cushioned dark blue seats.

Sin relaxed back against his chair, sinking into it while Lucas was standing on his seat looking around with Blaise frantically telling him to get down before he got hurt. Draco and Harry just chatted with each other and Castor read his book as usual like the little bookworm he is. Theo was just glad to be out of class so he can relax.

A few moments later, the entire staff of Von Hellfire Academy came on stage and was seated behind and on the sides of a podium making an aisle toward it. Sin groaned inwardly when he saw the attendance women giggling when they caught sight of him and Lucas.

Gabriel smiled as he stood up and walked toward the podium. Everyone cheered for the light-hearted, cheerful blonde who was smiling. "Settle down. Thank you. I have the honour and pleasure to introduce you all to our great headmaster and benefactor. He hasn't taught in years but he will be here for a week to monitor everyone including the staff. So, please be on your best behaviors for him and do your best. You're all smart and I have the confidence in all of you that you will make a great impression on him. Now! Meet your headmaster and owner of this impressive school, Damian Von Hellfire!"

A man with long jet black almost blue hair walked up to the podium. His long hair was in a neat, perfect ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was scanning the crowd with his intense silver orbs. He stopped in front of the podium, frowning and looked like he was about to speak but a penguin stepped out from behind his legs.

Everyone stared at the penguin who wore a bandanna around its neck. The penguin gave a gaw before it leaped off the stage and landed on one particular student and pecked their face.

"AH! I know you missed me but stop pecking my face in affection! It hurts!"

"APP!" Lucas snatched the penguin off his brother and hugged it.

Everyone stared at the scene, confused to see a penguin in England and that Lucas knew the penguin that their headmaster had brought with him.

Damian cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He kept his stoic expression as he addressed his students "I will expect a lot from you all. My staff has chosen you all individually and got you into this school so do not disappoint me because you will disappoint them and I will give severe punishment to any staff member's frustrating choice and sponsor. As Professor Malfoy informed you, I will be staying for a week and see how my school has been running. By the end of the week, I will have reports on all staff members and I will have talked with troubling students. So keep this in mind. I will be watching you. Make one wrong move, you will be expelled or worse."

* * *

Sin had APP sitting on his shoulders as he and the others stayed in their seats while everyone filed out of the coliseum in silence caused by fear of what would happen to them. 

One poor girl made the mistake of whispering while Von Hellfire was talking. The man must have super powers because he heard her clear as day and spotted her from the mass of hundreds of students. He planned to have her do fifty push-ups but when she started talking back, he got her to do a hundred and twenty push-ups. The girl had done the exercise with difficulty and was crying her eyes but Von Hellfire kept the cold-bastard appearance and told her sternly to keep going.

Theo looked at their headmaster thoughtfully. "Well...He's interesting. And he looks kinda familiar..."

APP gave a "Gaw" like he was agreeing with Theo but the brunette had no idea what it was trying to say.

Lucas giggled as he petted the penguin while Blaise, Theo, and Harry stared at the peculiar penguin in curiosity and suspicion like the animal could have some sort of bug where it lets their strict headmaster listen in and watch them from some microscopic camera and microphone hiding in the bandanna scarf. Draco and Pollux were making bets on which students and staff members would get in trouble during Von Hellfire's stay making Harry and Theo roll their eyes.

Gabriel, Remus, Sirius, and Damian walked over to the eight students who looked at them. Gabriel and Remus smiled at them while Sirius grinned like the idiot he is and Damian looked at them blankly with calculating eyes.

Gabriel looked at Damian as he said with a smile "Damian, these are Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pollux Black, Castor Lupin, Lucas Malfoy, and Sin Malfoy."

Damian nodded. "I already know five out of eight of them."

Sirius grinned, wrapping an arm around the stoic man's shoulder. "Of course you do, Damian! You are Pol and Castor's godfather, Draco's uncle, and Sin and Lucas's -." The long black haired man was silenced by a glare and an elbow to the gut.

Theo glared as he asked, "Sin and Lucas' what?"

Damian answered, "Black already gave you a hint."

The boys thought over what Sirius said before they went wide eyed. "You're Sin and Lucas' father!?"

"So there is hope for the future."

Blaise, Harry, and Theo stared at Sin and Lucas in shock that the two new students were their headmaster's children. Blaise and Theo couldn't believe that they were dating the Von Hellfire heirs and Sin and Lucas kept it a secret from them. Lucas blushed as he smiled at them sheepishly, feeling bad and embarrassed that he kept it a secret while Sin smirked at them with APP resting on his head.

"Father, meet Lucas' boyfriend. Blaise Zabini."

Damian looked over at the Italian who swallowed nervously at the intense gaze of his boyfriend's father. The man suddenly was surrounded by an eerie air of mystery and impending doom. Blaise shifted nervously in his seat as the man stared down at him.

Since Sin started liking and trusting Blaise, he decided to save him from the evil man that is his father. "Don't worry, Father. I already gave him 'The Talk'."

Damian nodded but was a little disappointed that he didn't get to threaten the boy who's corrupting his innocent, naive, adorable son.

Theo looked over at his boyfriend. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! I mean, you're a training freak. Even the athletes in the school don't work out as much as you do. And then there were the times you got away with things that most students wouldn't. And..."

"Hey. None of the professors except for Mum, Siri, Remus, and Snape know that I'm a Von Hellfire." Sin smirked. "I'm just gifted."

Theo rolled his eyes before he punched his boyfriend in the arm.

Damian raised an eyebrow at the two while Gabriel just chuckled, hugging his husband's strong arm as they watched the interaction between the boys.

Sirius grinned as he said, "Can't you feel the love radiating off of Damian? I mean, really. He's the nicest guy in the whole universe!"

Damian glared at his old school mate who just grinned. Gabriel smiled as he said to the eight boys "Why don't you boys go off now? The rest of classes have been cancelled for today."

Theo grabbed Sin's arm. "Good. Because we have a lot to discuss about."

Sin gave a slight pout but was glad that APP was with him or else, he'll be dead by the time Theo's done yelling at him. He saw his family and friends wave goodbye to him making him glare at them.

"60 Pounds says Theo kills him."

"80 Pounds says Theo gets Sin to be his servant for a month."

"Deal!"

The six remaining students looked at Sirius and Damian in surprise. Gabriel just smiled since he knew Damian was going to win the bet since Damian is Sin's father while Remus shook his head at his husband's immaturity.

* * *

Theo shoved Sin into his bedroom where Sin landed on the bed with APP clinging to his head for dear life. "Explain!" 

Sin looked up at APP who looked back down at him before giving a "Gaw!"

"Okay. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out or treat me differently because of my name."

Theo glared at him. "And the fact that you're the-owner-of-this-entire-school's son!"

"That too. Besides, Father is pretty well-known for a lot of things like torturing people and all that. And I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me. Seriously, would you have treated me the same if you knew I have the power to get you expelled, give you detentions, and mainly make your life a living hell if you got on my bad side?"

Theo blushed as he answered, "Well, no, I wouldn't have..."

Sin smiled as he got up and wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim waist. "I wanted you to get to know me before you started judging me too badly. Even though you pretty much hated me when we first met and all."

Theo sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll forgive you for not telling me."

Sin smirked. "I'm so glad that you could find it in your heart to forgive me, Mr. Nott. I knew you were a compassionate man deep down behind that cold exterior."

"Idiot."

Sin just smiled at his boyfriend before he hugged him.

"Also, you have to make this up to me."

"How?"

"Be my personal servant for a month."

Sin considered this as he said, "Well...I did keep a huge secret from you so...All right. I'll be your servant."

Theo grinned as he made the older boy clean his room while he hugged APP who watched Sin in amusement.

* * *

**Dray:** Surprised!? NO!? I guess it was pretty obvious if you ever read Hint of Sin. Lol. 

**Sin:** I can't believe you're making him stay for a week before Winter Holidays!

**Dray:** (Smiles, ignoring Sin) Review please!


	11. The Three L's

**Dray: **Sorry for the long, long wait but I had writer's block and it was pissing me off. Lol. It's not that great but I'll make the next chapter better! And this chapter explains why Lucas acts the way he does.

* * *

The week before Winter Holidays was hell to everyone except for Sin, Gabriel, and Lucas. The students and staff felt unnerved to have their headmaster appearing out of nowhere like some sort of ninja or something and start following them like a shadow, writing down things in a notebook. Damian had made problem students train until they were exhausted and learned their lesson and rumor has it that he tortured them as well. Some of them even disappeared without a trace. He even made professors run laps, do push-ups, and all that if he saw them slacking off on the job. Mainly Sirius.

Lucas was happy to have both his parents around while Sin couldn't care less since Damian wasn't that nice around him like he was with Lucas due to Lucas' special need for everything to be fine and happy.

* * *

"Man! I can't wait for Holidays and get out of here!" 

Sin smirked at his boyfriend as he polished his new snowboard that had a blue dragon in front of a black and white yin and yang sign that he got from his older brother. "Wanna come with me to my family's cabin?"

Theo looked over at the blunette from sketching in his new sketchbook at his desk. "You have a cabin?"

"It's more like a resort/lodge kind of thing, really. It's called The Fire Hall."

Theo's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Are you serious!? The Fire Hall!? It's the best snow resort in the world! It's so hard to get into and you have to reserve a room years in advance!"

"Calm down, love. My grandmother owns the place. So she wouldn't mind if I invite you and the guys along."

Theo smirked. "My family's going to be so jealous when they find out that I get to go to The Fire Hall and they don't."

Sin smiled, kissing Theo's head before holding him in his arms for a sweet, loving moment until Sin got bossed around by the shorter boy, doing what ever Theo told him to do due to their little agreement.

* * *

Draco looked down at Harry who had his head resting in his lap and smiled. The brunette smiled back with a small blush while he was petted on the head by the taller boy. 

"Hey, Harry? Are you doing anything for the Holidays?"

"No, why?"

"Want to come with me and the others to The Fire Hall?"

Emerald eyes widened at the question, sitting up quickly that almost gave Harry a head rush. "THE Fire Hall?!"

The blonde laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. "Yeah. Sin's grandmother owns the place so he can invite as many people as he wants and he doesn't have to pay."

"I'd love to go!"

Draco smiled as Harry began to list the things they could do at the resort, happy that he can make the shorter boy happy.

* * *

Fists flew through the air before they connected with muscle and bone, emitting a sickening crack through the practically empty halls. Blood came out from open wounds and flew around, landing on the waxed floor and on clean white shirts. The thumps of bodies were heard faintly but only one person heard it. Long blond bangs hung in front of a slender face, making it almost impossible to recognize the person due to the shadows from the hair. The blonde boy walked through the halls with fresh blood staining his usually neat uniform that was a little messed due to the conflict that had just taken place. He walked toward the cafeteria where he walked toward a table where seven other boys sat together. He sat down next to Sin who looked down at him curiously. 

Blaise looked at the blonde, seeing the blood on his clothes. His eyes widened as he asked in concern "Lucas, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

The blonde lifted his head revealing cold blue-green eyes surprising most of them.

Sin frowned when he recognized the familiar coldness in the usually cheerful orbs. "Logan. What happened?"

The blonde just waved off the question and ate Sin's steak. Theo looked at the boy wondering what was going on since Lucas is a vegetarian and Sin called him Logan for some odd reason. "Sin, what's going on?"

Sin turned to the rest of them and decided to tell them what's wrong since he knew he couldn't keep it a secret from his boyfriend, Blaise, and Harry. "Everyone meet Logan. Lucas' other personality."

Blaise looked at his boyfriend. "Why would Lucas have another personality?"

"He actually has three personalities. Lucas. Luke. And Logan. Lucas is the one you all know. Luke is the original one that is a blend of Lucas and Logan. And Logan is the cold-hearted one. Luke developed them when he was about seven years old when something traumatic happened to him."

The Italian teen furrowed his brows in confusion. "What happened to him?"

Sin looked at his cousin and two friends who have known them for years. Draco, Pollux, and Castor nodded before Sin took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he began to tell his brother's horrific tale. "Lucas was about seven when he developed Logan. We called him Luke since he was normal. Like a mix between Logan and Lucky. Confident, can stick up for himself, cute as a puppy, and all that. Something happened to him that changed him. Something that no kid deserves or experience." Sin took a deep breath before he continued, "Anyway, there was this guy that my father trusted. He was one of his soldiers so he played bodyguard for us whenever our parents were too busy with work to look after us. One day, he was supposed to take Luke to his gymnastics lessons but thought of a better place to take him."

Blaise asked, "Like where?"

Sin's eyes turned to an ice blue as he answered, "A fucking whore house where adults paid to have sex with young children."

The group all had dark look appear on their faces at the thought of what happened to the boy they all cared about.

"The bastard had been given money to let them use Luke but Luke was defiant and had to be beaten into submission when he tried to get away. One sick bastard paid the highest bid for him and took him into a room. Luke was pretty weak and frightened by that time so the bastard had almost gotten his way with him but Luke had passed out before he could do anything and Logan appeared the next second. The bastard had a gun with him for precaution since he was a mafia boss and Logan used that gun to kill the bastard and his so-called bodyguard. He had killed about four other adults there while the rest ran off. Logan was in control for three years before Lucas came back as the Lucas you know. Lucas doesn't remember a thing about that day and he never remembers what happens when Logan's in control. Logan hasn't been out since the day he left four years ago. He only comes out when he believes that Lucas is in trouble and needs him to protect him and Father or I aren't there to protect him. Lucas acts really young for his age because his mind is that of an eleven year old. He knows he's fourteen and everything but his personality and thoughts haven't caught up to his age."

Harry said softly "No wonder he's so innocent..."

Sin nodded, watching the young blonde teen stab at his steak like some sort of sadist which the older boy suspected he got from their father. Theo paled slightly at the scene while his boyfriend rubbed his back. Blaise looked at the young fourteen-year old who actually looked his age at the moment and wondered what he could do to help the blonde. Just a few hours ago, the youngest Von Hellfire was cheerful and carefree, making the Italian wonder what could have happened to the blonde to bring out his alter ego so suddenly.

* * *

Logan sat in black leather chair that was placed in front of a dark mahogany desk that appeared black in color. Damian and Gabriel looked at their youngest son in concern while Sin was wondering what had happened to Lucas. Logan just sat there with a bored and annoyed expression on his face while he twirled a pen between his fingers. 

Damian looked at the boy cautiously and asked, "What happened?"

The blonde teen answered in a bored tone "Lucas was almost raped again. That's all."

Damian frowned. "I want names and descriptions."

"I already delt with them. So no need."

Gabriel looked over at Sin. "Are you still planning on taking him with you to the lodge?"

Sin nodded, watching his brother. "Yeah. Maybe Logan will relax and let Lucas back out. If we're lucky, there may be a Christmas miracle and Luke will come back."

Gabriel smiled at his son's optimism and hugged him before he began to make a list of everything the two boys will need on their winter vacation.

* * *

**Dray:** Luke suffers from a split personality disorder! Luke is the orginal, Logan is like the evil side, and Lucas is like the nice side. Lol. Hope that explains everything. Please, review! 


	12. Winter Holidays! And a new character

**Dray:** Phew! It's been months since I updated this. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had writer's block on this and I've been busy with school and family life. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

* * *

A blur of long dark hair, light colored skin, and dark colored clothing flew out of a white jet before going down on its knees and pressing its hands and face on the hard surface of the ground. "Land! Precious land! I will never leave you again! Ever!"

The boys laughed at the way Theo was reacting after they got off the Von Hellfire's personal jet that Sin piloted himself since he got his pilot's license a year ago and just loved flying especially when he went fast and did tricks in the air. Logan rolled his eyes at the older boy who was supposed to be more mature than him and stayed to himself like he's been doing ever since he returned to the land of the conscious.

Sin chuckled at the way the other boy was acting and said, "Oh come on, Theo. It wasn't that bad."

Theo glared at his boyfriend who was smiling innocently at him. "Not that bad!? You call those sudden turns and the feeling of your organs being pushed against you not that bad!?"

"Uh...No." The brunette smacked Sin in the arm with his bag which was quite heavy due to his tremendous amount of clothes that years of shopping have accumulated. But it didn't contain all of his clothes just a small portion of his collection. "Ow!"

Theo smirked and made the older boy carry his bags along with his own before they all turned to see they were already standing in front of the ski lodge that was actually a hotel but was called a lodge for some odd reason. A woman with long bluish-black hair along with a few, faint streaks of gray that reached to her waist and kind silver eyes walked out of the entrance with a warm, gentle smile. "I am Tabitha Von Hellfire. I will be watching over you boys during your stay so...Welcome to the Fire Hall!"

Sin grinned, putting down the bags before he hugged his only grandmother who actually liked him and his family. "Hey, Grandmum."

The somewhat elderly woman smiled as she hugged back. "Hello, Sinclair. Let me guess...Lucas turned into Logan and that's why he didn't scream out 'Grandmummy' and ran over to hug me, correct?"

The blunette chuckled as he nodded. "Yup. How did Granddad ever get a wise, intelligent, lovely, young, and beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"I already have your rooms prepared, Sinclair. No need to suck up."

"Thanks, Grandmum! Let's go, guys!"

The other boys smiled in appreciation to the woman as they walked into the expensive, high-class hotel resort. The lobby was done in a rich navy blue with a rich brown wood border on the bottom half while there were white pillars keeping the roof up. Everything was done in shades of blue, white, and brown in beautiful and perfect contrast. Sin was greeted by the staff who welcomed the teen warmly like family who hasn't seen each other in years that they actually liked. The blunette smiled at the staff that always helped him out of trouble from his grandmother before he got the keys to their private rooms. The rest of the group followed their leader into the elevator that took them to the top floor where the suites were where only the wealthiest and privileged got to stay in due to the expensive cost.

Once they arrived at the top floor, Sin gave a key to Draco, Pollux, and Castor. Draco was paired up with Harry, Castor with Logan, Pollux with Blaise, and Sin with Theo. Logan was placed with Castor since Castor knew all about Logan's past history very well while Blaise didn't so it was safer for Blaise's health to be away from his boyfriend's other more violent and aggressive personality. Blaise was disappointed that he wouldn't share a room with his boyfriend but was afraid what the alter ego would do to him if they were left alone together in a room.

* * *

After making sure that Logan stayed out of trouble and behaved, Castor decided to take a walk through the hotel so he can get accustomed to it and make sure he won't get lost later on. He turned a corner just as he bumped into something. "Ow...Sorry."

He looked up to meet into familiar warm, blue eyes that were framed by long, shoulder length white blond hair that was more white than blond with a warm, friendly, and charming smile spread onto the handsome face. A deep, rich, smooth voice that almost sounded like Sin's replied, "It's all right, Honeydew. No harm done."

Castor stared at the blonde before grinning. "Virgil!"

The two embraced one another since they haven't seen each other in years due to Virgil and his family constantly moving around. Despite the older boy moving around a lot, they have kept in contact via letters, telephone calls, e-mails, instant messages, and so on. Even though they're four years apart from each other, they have a close friendship ever since they were children.

Virgil smiled at the younger boy. "How are you, Cas? It's been too long."

The brunette smiled back. "Yeah, it has. And I'm fine. What about you? How's Oxford?"

The almost white haired teen answered, "I'm great now that I get to see my best friend. And it's all right. Not that exciting. It's not fair that Sin and Lucas gets to go to Von Hellfire Academy while I can't." Virgil sighed dramatically. "They get to have exciting lives in the academy while I get a boring college life."

Castor smiled in amusement. "You have no idea how exciting it is right now."

"Oh, really? Why don't you tell me?"

"Well...Sin met Theodore Nott who looks exactly like Corbin, Sin almost killed himself a couple of times, was in the hospital due to cutting and ulcers, then got together with Theo when he got better, Lucas got together with a boy named Blaise Zabini who is like the playboy of all Von Hellfire Academy, Lucas turned into Logan, Draco's dating Harry Potter, Pollux is in love with some guy, Harry, Blaise, and Theo know all about Sin and Luke's history and that they're the heirs of the academy. Also, Uncle Damian and Gabriel know about their relationships and are fine with them. Well, Uncle Damian's not too thrilled about it but he kind of accepts them."

Virgil blinked at the sudden overload of information and let the information sink in before he could respond. "Wow...Why wasn't I informed of all of this!?"

Castor winced a little at the exclamation causing the blonde to hug him. The brunette blushed at the contact but enjoyed the comforting embrace. He has always felt safe with the older boy and he finally understood why.

"PERVERT!"

"CHILD MOLESTER!"

The two looked up to see Sin, Theo, Blaise, Logan, Pollux, Harry, and Draco while Sin and Pollux were pointing at Virgil and hissing at him. Pollux pulled his younger brother away from the eighteen-year old while Sin gave the blonde a disapproving look. "How dare you hold an innocent child like that, you pedophile!? I shall have you arrested! And I know the people working at the police station!"

Castor rolled his eyes while Virgil just stared at Sin. The white-blonde said, "Sin, I know the people at the station as well. And I can take back that snowboard I gave you."

Theo stared at the two before he asked, "Okay. What the hell is going on here?"

Virgil smiled at the long haired brunette. "I'm Virgil. Virgil Sinclair Von Hellfire. Sin's older brother."

Sin growled at the older boy like a dog while Virgil just chuckled and got introduced to Theo, Harry, and Blaise. Blaise looked at Virgil, warily since he can still remember and feel what happened during his little 'talk' with Sin about being with Lucas and wondered if the older blonde was like that. Virgil must have seen the Italian's uneasiness and smiled.

"Don't worry, Blaise. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to."

Blaise smiled nervously. "Great."

* * *

Logan stood outside in the snow wearing dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a black and yellow snow jacket, a black and yellow beanie, a pair of yellow snow gloves, and a pair of black snow boots. He closed his eyes as he focused on the other two voices in his head and talked with them. **Why do you even hang out with those people?**

_Ooh! Because they're so nice and fun!_

They seem like nice people and they look like they care about us.

**If that's the case then why don't you come out and get rid of us?**

_Logan__! Don't be so mean to Luke! It's been so long since he came out!_

**All I'm saying is that if you think they're nice and all that shite, then come out and spend time with them.**

_Yeah, Luke! Come out and meet them! They're really nice! _

I'll...I'll think about it.

The teen shook his head, getting rid of the voices before he went back inside the warm atmosphere.

* * *

The group of teens was sitting in a lounge room when Logan walked in. Sin was sitting in a lounge chair with Theo sitting on his lap and the blunette's muscular arms wrapped around his waist while Draco and Harry were sitting in a love seat near the fire as they drank hot chocolate together. Virgil was playing chess with Castor while Pollux was roasting a marshmallow in the fireplace. Blaise looked at his boyfriend, wishing he could hold him and be with him just like the other couples as he sat by himself in a love seat.

Pollux sighed mentally, wishing he could have someone for his own. He was in love with a guy who hated his guts and knew he would never have a chance with him. Pollux knew that Virgil and Castor would get together since it was obvious since the day that they met that they would end up together. Sin had Theo, Draco had Harry, and Blaise had Lucas/Logan/Luke. Pollux sighed but made it look and sound like he was cooling down his marshmallow before he made it into a smore.

Sin held Theo close to him as Pollux gave everyone a smore. Sin smiled, feeling Theo relax into his arms while everyone started talking about what they should do tomorrow.

Draco suggested, "How about we go snowboarding or skiing?"

Theo made a face at the suggestion since he hates doing anything too physical. "No. We should go shopping."

Harry agreed with his boyfriend. "Let's go snowboarding. It'll be fun. I've never tried."

Draco smiled at the emerald eyed boy. "I'll teach you."

Harry smiled back while Theo rolled his eyes. "You two can go snowboard. I'm going shopping."

Sin chuckled and said, "How about we go snowboarding tomorrow and shop the day after tomorrow? That way everyone does something they don't want to." Theo pouted making Sin smile and say, "I'll buy you whatever you want when we go shopping, okay?"

Theo grinned and nodded while everyone else agreed. The boys relaxed in the room until it got late and retired back to their rooms for the night so they can get ready for what the next day will bring them.

* * *

**Dray:** Thank you for reading! Please review!


	13. Pranks and Pol's Secret

**Dray:** Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block on my stories so it'll be some time before I update the others except for Hint of Sin. Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!

* * *

Silver orbs revealed themselves and shined when they saw the bright sunlight out the window. Draco Malfoy smiled in happiness and stretched before looking over at his side, expecting to see his boyfriend, Harry Potter. But all he saw was empty space causing him to look around, frantically for the brunette who was sleeping beside him last night. That's when he noticed that his room was white. Everything was white and...cold! Freezing cold! His room was filled with snow and the room looked completely different from last night!

The blonde jumped out of bed and fell into the four feet of snow, face first. He sputtered out the white substance before trying to open the door but found it hard to move yet he continued to try to open the wooden door with no success. He started pounding on the door but soon gave up after twenty minutes when he suddenly heard laughter. He turned to see Sin, Pollux, and Theo standing outside the window in snow clothes, laughing at him. The blonde blinked in confusion since their hotel rooms where on the highest floor so how could his friends be standing outside his room?

Sin smirked and said, "You're in a shack, Little Dragon."

Just as the blunette informed his cousin of his whereabouts, a pile of snow broke a portion of the wooden roof and fell on top of the blonde's head covering his entire body in snow. The three outsiders laughed insanely at the Malfoy heir's predicament and almost doubled over in insane giddiness. Draco glared at his so-called friends, his eyes being the only visible thing through the snow.

* * *

Harry had woken up warm and toasty, smiling at the thought of being on vacation with his friends and boyfriend with nothing to worry about. The boy sighed in happiness before he turned over to see the empty space where Draco had slept in. Harry chose not to worry since it was most likely that the perfectionist was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. The brunette decided to go get ready in one of his god brothers' room so he didn't disturb his boyfriend's routine.

After the boy got ready and got dressed in some warm clothes, he went to the dining hall Sin's grandmother gave them to use while they stayed. He only found Virgil, Castor, Logan, and Blaise sitting at the table. He smiled at everyone and greeted them good morning. "So, where are Sin, Theo, and Pol?"

Castor shrugged, eating a bowl of honeydew. "None of us have seen them."

Harry nodded and began to eat his breakfast when Draco ran past the dining hall doors, leaving a trail of water behind him. The brunette blinked and ran after him but stopped when he heard Theo, Sin, and Pollux laughing behind him. He looked at them and asked, "What happened?"

The three smiled innocently while Harry rolled his eyes before running to help his boyfriend. The trio walked into the hall and sat down with smiles on their faces. Sin grinned as he asked, "Who wants to go snowboarding?"

* * *

The group of teens was on the top of a hill where a snowboarding course was located. Theo glared at his boyfriend who just smirked at him before riding off. The brunette was forced to come due to their agreement and sulked. Castor decided to stay with Theo since he didn't feel like doing anything active for the moment so the two walked toward the cafe nearby to get something warm to drink and snack on.

Blaise watched as Virgil, Sin, and Pollux snowboarded like professionals before turning his attention on Logan who was snowboarding on the half pipe away from all of them. The Italian couldn't help but stare at the blonde who was graceful at whatever he did. The thought flew out of his mind when he saw Logan hit his head against the ridge and rolled down the side. " LOGAN!"

Virgil, Sin, and Pollux stopped and took off their snowboards before they ran over to the injured blonde. Blaise held the boy in his arms, inspecting him for any injuries but didn't see any external wounds. The Italian took off his boyfriend's helmet, seeing that he appeared fine and sighed in relief when the boy groaned. " Logan, are you all right?"

The boy groaned a little, clutching his head for a moment before he opened his warm, soft blue-green eyes and answered, "It's Luke..."

The older Von Hellfire boys and Pollux grinned as they hugged their missing friend and brother, taking him away from Blaise. "Luke!"

Luke smiled, hugging back, glad that he was back in the land of the conscious instead of hiding behind Logan and Lucas for all these years. He turned to look at Blaise and smiled shyly with a blush on his face. "Thanks...For putting up with me, Lucas, and Logan."

Blaise blinked in confusion for a moment before the situation sank into his head and smiled back. "It's no problem at all."

Virgil and Sin wrapped their strong arms around the youngest Von Hellfire, holding him between them while glaring at Blaise. Luke rolled his eyes at his older brothers' over protectiveness and slipped out of their arms so he could stand next to Blaise. "I'll be fine, guys. You can leave."

The older Von Hellfires pouted a little before walking off with Pollux. Luke looked up at his boyfriend, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry...For making you go through all of this."

The Italian just smiled and held the blonde. "It's no problem. I would do it all over again."

Luke smiled, hugging the older boy before he began to teach the brunette how to snowboard. Blaise wasn't well-balanced; ending up falling on his arse more than half the time but he was having a good time since Luke would always be concern and kiss Blaise to make him feel better. The older boy declared to himself that he liked Luke the most out of his three personalities.

* * *

The group of boys walked through the shopping area near the lodge where it was crowded with people from all over the world. Sin was carrying five heavy bags in each hand with everyone else snickering behind him except for Theo since he was looking around to see what else he could get his boyfriend to buy for him. Draco and Blaise were smirking at the torture Sin was going through while Luke and Harry were smiling in amusement at just how much Sin was a pushover. Pollux was flirting with a cute guy he met at one of the stores they had gone to and Castor was just talking with Virgil who was smiling at the boy.

Some yards away from the group was a sixteen year old with shoulder length dark, black hair and deep, piercing onyx eyes wearing all black. The dark teen was sitting in front of a cafe where his father was talking with a client while he sat there, reading his advanced chemistry textbook from school. He looked up when he heard familiar voices and sneered when he saw the group of popular yet troublesome boys. He hated Pollux Lupin-Black the most since the boy would always play pranks on him throughout primary and secondary school. Due to Pollux's father and his birth giver's feud with each other, they had passed it onto their oldest children. Actually, it the feud was because of Sirius who could never let anything go while Severus Snape, his birth giver, wanted to move on from childish fights.

"Steven."

Steven Tristan Snape-Riddle or more known as Steven Snape or Snape Junior looked up at his father who was Tom Riddle, one of the most influential businessmen in all of Europe. The teen had received his father's looks and thankfully his nose while he received his mother's hair, eyes, and pale skin. "Yes, Father?"

Riddle looked at the group of boys, recognizing the Von Hellfire brothers, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini due to their parents' high status and businesses. "I want you to make friends with them."

Steven looked at the man like he was actually Sirius Black and not his father. The boy grew up with no friends. Sure, he had play dates when he was young but that was only so his father could have a meeting with the other kid's parents. Kids would only talk to him because their parents told them to so Steven never trusted people. His parents had divorced due to Riddle using his son to meet with new clients so Snape divorced the man to protect their only child. The divorce didn't stop Riddle from using his son to get what he wanted even though he still loved Snape. "You must be out of your mind."

"I'm not."

The teen glared at his father. "I will never make friends because no one likes me. I will only make associates because of you."

Riddle waved off the boy's information like it was an annoying fly. "Don't be so melancholy. You sound like your mother."

Steven rolled his eyes at the man, thinking, _That's because he was the one who actually raised me all my life. _The teen just got up from his seat and left, not bothering to tell his father anything since he would just ignore him.

* * *

Pollux had spotted his crush and saw the annoyed look on his face so he told the guy he was flirting with that he would see him later. The guy grinned and nodded, not knowing that Pollux had lied to him. The brunette turned to the others and said, "I'll see you guys later. I just spotted another cute guy."

Castor rolled his eyes at his older brother who ran off. "When will he ever think without his dick?"

Virgil just chuckled. "Maybe he just did."

"Unlikely."

The white blond Von Hellfire just smiled as they went back to their hotel so Sin could drop off all of Theo's stuff before he gets dragged out again.

* * *

Steven was walking through the streets, his boots crunching the snow underneath his feet. He was mentally cursing his father for thinking more about being wealthy and successful than his own family. The teen growled and almost jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

He turned around and was about to curse whoever touched him but was shocked to see the last person he ever thought would ask him if he was all right. Steven quickly turned his shock expression into one of loathing and hissed, "What do you want, Black? Here to torture and humiliate me?"

Pollux had decided to stop hurting the other boy ever since the start of the school year so he was hurt at the words that were filled with hate. "No. I just wanted to know if you were all right. You looked upset and sad and...lonely."

The science prodigy raised an eyebrow at the slacker, wondering if he was just messing with him or not. By the look of hurt in his blue eyes and face, it was genuine concern. "I'm fine, Black. But I'm not so sure about you." Pollux blushed, trying to hide it but the taller boy had noticed. "You're really freaking me out, Black. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The oldest Lupin-Black grinned when his childhood enemy asked what was wrong with him. Sure, it was asked harshly but it was still out of concern for him. "Nothing's wrong with me. I...I want to start over. Pollux Lupin-Black but you can call me Pol." He grinned as he held out a hand to his secret crush.

Steven raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering if he was mentally ill or something. After over a decade of the two hating each other, suddenly his tormenter wants to be friends with him. Something was going on and he was going to find out what whether he liked it or not. He took the offered hand and replied, "Steven Snape."

Pollux felt a shiver run down his spine when he grasped Steven's hand and grinned. "Can I call you Steve?"

Steven frowned and answered, "No."

Pollux followed Steven as they walked through the streets. "How about Stevie?"

"No."

"Ste?"

"What the...No."

Pollux continued to try to give his crush nicknames but was rejected every time since Steven hated nicknames and thought they were improper and stupid. The outgoing teen was ecstatic being with the other boy and didn't care that Steven was cold and mean towards him.

* * *

Sin was sitting with the others, not including Pollux, as they drank hot chocolate around the fireplace. Theo was sitting next to the blunette, resting against his side with Sin's arm around his waist. He looked around and declared, "Pol's not coming back any time soon."

The others agreed since they knew the outgoing, mini-Sirius and continued on with their own conversations.

Blaise smiled as he held Luke in his arms, glad that he got to be with the original since Lucas was just too innocent and Logan was just too violent. The blonde smiled up at him, holding one of Blaise's hands and hugging his arm. The Italian had gotten used to Sin and Virgil glancing at him every now and then. He was scared of them but he was extremely scared of their father due to all the rumors that surrounded the man. He was amazed that Damian Von Hellfire married and had kids with Gabriel Malfoy, most likely the nicest, gentlest, and caring man in the world. He was glad that Luke took after his mother and not his father.

Harry leaned against Draco, smiling with him. The blonde felt like the luckiest person on Earth to have Harry with him. His day had started out horrible due to the stupid prank his cousin and friends played on him. He was surprised that he didn't catch a cold or worse after spending most of the night in some run down shack with snow inside. Harry had helped him warm up after he ran to their hotel room where he took a hot, relaxing bath and ate some hot soup. Draco held Harry close, never wanting to lose him.

Virgil played chess with Castor, enjoying the time he had with the younger boy. He has always liked the mini-Remus since the boy was gentle, kind, smart, beautiful, and all around perfect to him but knew that Sirius would kill him if he tried anything with the youngest Lupin-Black. Plus their age difference didn't help either and Virgil didn't know how Castor felt about him.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see Pollux, grinning like a mad man as he walked into the room. Sin raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked, "And where have you been?"

Pollux smiled innocently, replying, "Out."

Luke chuckled while Sin rolled his eyes. "Come have hot chocolate with us, Pol. Did you have dinner yet?"

The older boy grinned, taking a cup of hot chocolate. "Yup. Mediterranean food is good!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "You usually eat junk food...Who were you with?"

Pollux grinned. "Just someone and I'm not going to say anymore."

The others looked at each other, wondering why Pollux would hide a new relationship when he's been with so many people before. They exchanged looks that vowed to find out who the mystery person could be and why Pollux would keep him a secret.

* * *

**Dray:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
